I'm Different From You 2
by Sounretro
Summary: Lets see how a tennis player and fashion designer can hold on to their relationship. Its the same story It's just continuing a month later :WARNING STRONG LANGUAGE
1. The Meeting Part 1

1 month later

It's been peaceful in that house. The couple haven't spoken to each other since they had that argument. Those two acted like they were divorce. They wouldn't even look at each other. (Name) always goes into her old room and when she does she sees Tezuka wedding ring sitting on the night stand on his side of the bed. She thought why would he leave it at home? Maybe he's still upset with her?She haven't seen him for awhile. She don't know why he kept avoiding her. It was just one argument. All (Name) did was go to work and stayed home. That was her routine every day. While Tezuka went to work and never return home until very late at night. Sometimes in the morning. (Name) said she didn't care but when days pass by she became worried about Tezuka and why he kept staying out so late? She never confront him about it. She left it alone because it will only lead to an argument.

(Name) sigh sitting on the bed doing paper work. She landed an job at another fashion Industry. She's the technical designer there. At least she is doing the business part of fashion no more making clothing for her.

She stop writing to glance towards the balcony. She walks to the window, and stares at Tokyo tower and all the lights that light up the city. (Name) smile. She remember's going out with Tezuka every other night. Dates with him was always fun in college, but not anymore. Her smile turns into a frown when she sees Tezuka pulls up in the drive way. "He's home early," she said walking to the hallway. She looks at him from the top of the steps. (Name) wonder should she go speak to him? She haven't said anything to him in a month.

It's weird to her. They was never home together like they were before. (Name) hesitated to go talk to him because he looks like he came home with an attitude. (Name) didn't care, she is bored and she was going to make him talk to her.

She went down the stairs sat down next to him. Tezuka didn't look her way. He kept staring at the TV screen. (Name) moves closer to him. He didn't even glance at her. ("Why is he ignoring me?") She moves closer to him some more. Tezuka didn't move a inch. Is she invisible to him? Anyone can see how close she is to him. So why didn't he notice her? (Name) looks closely at him. The frame of his glasses and his lens is different. Well they were still oval but smaller then his original ones. And the frame was a different color. He had a serious but bored expression on his face and his hair grew a little. It looks like he's not the same person he used to be. Maybe because he came home upset. (Name) moves in close filling in the space between them. She thought it felt nice to be next to him. She smile staring at him. Tezuka blinks a few times. He took a glance at (Name) then looks away.

"What are doing?" he asked. (Name) looks away. She tugs lightly on his shirt "Me? Umm...Well it's been a while and I just wanted to talk to y-"

"Can you please back up. You're too close," Tezuka said interrupting her. She frown. That was mean of him.

"Oh okay," she said moving to the other end of the couch. "Making him talk to me was a failure," (Name) mumbled. Tezuka look at her then put his attention back towards the TV. She stares at his finger. She wasn't mistaken, there is no ring on his hand. (Name) bit her bottom lip. She's trying to talk to him but his attitude is just ugh! "Tezuka, I just wanted to say that I-" Tezuka cellphone rings. He answer it

"Hai, I'll be there." He press the end button and walks towards the door.

"Tezuka wait I wanted to-" He walks out closing the door behind him. "Talk to you," (Name) said finishing up her sentence. "Oh well, I might as well finish my work and go to sleep," she said going back up stairs. She felt like crying. She didn't understand why did he had to be so cold to her.

The next day the house is empty again. Only (Name) is there, as usual. "I'm so fucking bored," she said rocking from left to right. She had took a day off from work because she isn't feeling well. Actually, she felt sick because she thinks Tezuka is cheating on her. ("But once I find out that he is, oh...ho ho! I'm going to kick has ass up and down the block.")

The door bell rings. (Name) hesitate to answer the door but she knew the person wouldn't go away. Once she opens the door she saw a guy standing there with his back facing her. "What the hell do you want?" she asked.

"You should watch your fucking mouth," the guy said. (Name) knew who that voice was. He turns around and smile. "You don't remember your own brother twerp?" (Name) smiles and walks up to him.

"Laven...!" she said hugging him.

"Hello (Name), damn you are still short."

"No I'm not. I have grown half of an inch 2 months ago."

"A half of inch don't mean shit." (Name) laughs.

"What brings you here? And where is my surprise you promise me?"

"Oh that shit. I got it right here," Laven said pretending to pull an item out his jacket. "Surprise!" he shouts throwing both of his hands in the air. (Name) smile drops. She looks on both sides of him and check behind him to see if he's hiding something.

"Laven, I don't see nothing. But you."

"Exactly! I'm your surprise," he said with a smile.

"..."

"Oh hell no take your ass back to America," she said pointing to the door. Laven grabs her and put her in a head lock

"Come on sis... I'm on vacation. I want to have fun, it's the summer. So it's going to be me, you, Laria and Lari hanging out."

"Okay but why do Laria and Lari have to come too?"

Laven smile. "Because it's not fun with out alien and the predator. But it won't be a party without you," he said releasing her. He sat down on the couch.

"Okay, okay Laven. But I'm surprise you want to hang around your sisters Mr. Ladies man. Mr. Go away I have a date tonight and Mr. Go to the next aisle (Name) there's ladies passing through and it's weird going shopping with my little sister," she said.

"Yeah Now I know not to go shopping with my sisters anymore. What I was carrying had fucking Always Maxie Pads sticking out the basket. Those's women were looking at me like I was insane."

(Name) laugh at him. "Ha! That's what you get for trying to pick up women at the pharmacy." Laven sucks his teeth.

"Whatever, I got they number didn't I?"

"Yeah...after I explained to them that I'm your sister and that bag belongs to me." Laven stood up and walks around the living room "Yeah whatever. So, where's Tezuka?"

"I don't know." He turns around.

"What do you mean you don't know? It's always a wife's business to know where the hell her husband went. But let it be my wife asking me about my business. I would of said, excuse me why are you worrying about what I do and where I go? I'm a grown man. I'll go wherever I please. Then she would smack me in the face then I'll be like okay, okay I'm just going to the store to get some sugar cookies I'll be back."

"Funny Laven but Tezuka didn't tell me where he is going."

"Then you should of demand him to tell you."

"Then that would start an argument and I'm sick of fighting." Laven put his arm around her shoulders. "That's why we are going to party tonight because that's what we do when I comes back to Japan. We are going to forget your problems and live it up!"

"Okay Laven."

"Good. Because I have a new iPhone 10.0 and I need hell of numbers in my contact book. Well women only." Laven smiles.

"Ew you sound like a womanizer. Like that Oshitari dude."

"Oh, you mean that blue hair dork with the funny accent that make women faint. Damn I wish I had his voice. He's a smart kid. To bad I don't like him. Come on twerp get dress were going to have fun until the Olsen twins clock out of work."  



	2. The Meeting Part 2

"Good we made it in time. Laria and Lari should be clocking out in a few minutes," Laven said.

"Oh happy day, take me back to the job that give me 2 years of hell," (Name) said. Laven took his keys out the car ignition. "

Shut up shorty, let's go in." They went into the building and took the elevator. They stops at the fifth floor then walks to the secretary desk. Laven leans both of his arms on the desk. The lady had her back turn from them. "Sup? Have the two twin twerps clocked out yet?" Laven said smirking at the lady.

"Laven, don't. That Mrs.P-"

"Quiet twerp I got this," Laven said cutting her off.

"Okay..." (Name) said.

The women that's sitting at the desk turns around. "In your dreams Laven," said the lady.

Laven looks at her then flinch. "WHOA! Old lady. Mrs. Penn... I didn't know you were still working here."

(Name) laughs at him. Mrs. Penn glares at Laven. "Little boy, you know I'm still working here. Don't be a smartass," she said.

"But you sound so different on the phone. I thought you were someone else," he said.

"I don't know why. I don't sound any different. And who in the hell are you calling old? I am not that old you skinny ass boy."

"Well if you are in your forties, then your ass is old to me," Laven said.

"Boy if you don't get your ass away from me."

"Alright, alright. Hi Mrs. Penn. I'm so sorry about that you know how Laven is. Are my sisters still here?" (Name) asked.

"Hello (Name) and yes your sisters are down the hall."

"Okay thank you."

"Nice seeing you again Mrs. Penn," Laven said.

"Yeah what ever you skinny bastard," she said typing on the computer.

(Name) laughs at him again. "Again Laven. That's what you get for trying to flirt with every woman you see."

"What are you talking about? I don't flirt with every women I- Well hello...there my name is Laven and you are?" he said turning around flirting with an employee.

(Name) turns around. "Laven! Let's go."

"Huh? Oh… I'm sorry I have something to do. You know how little sisters are."

"Oh I understand, I have some siblings myself."

"What, really? I didn't know that. It seems like we have something in common and we just met. So, do you have a number?"

"Laven!" (Name) shouts.

"Huh? Oh, I see you later," he said pointing at the women. "Sorry about that sis." They walks around the corner when they saw two people coming their way. "Oh my gosh it's hideous, both of them. Ew! Please (Name) just put a paper bag over their heads. It's ugly number 1 and 2."

"Oh no," said Laria. "Laven?" Lari ask.

"That's funny Laven. I use bitch number 1 and 2," (Name) said.

"Really? That's impressive. It's rude, evil, it's just damn right fits their personality."

"What the hell are doing here Laven?" Lari asked. "Yeah, don't you ever call before you come right over? And who in the hell are you calling ugly?" Laria said pointing her finger in his face.

Laven looks at her. "You better watch where you point those's press on finger nails."

"Uh-oh," Lari and (Name) said.

"Oh no you did not just call my nails press on. Hold my purse (Name) I'm about to kick his ass."

"Bring it on Laria I swing you by your weave."

"Okay, okay stop it you too," Laria said.

(Name) is just laughing at what her older siblings were doing. "What the hell is going on out here?" a voice said. Tangena walks out her office to find (Name) dying from laughter on the floor. While Lari stops her brother and sister from fighting. And Laven had Laria in the head lock.

Laven turns around by the sound of his mother voice. He unleash her head making Laria fall on the floor. "Mommy!" Laven said hugging his mom.

"Laven! How have you been?" she said.

"You know, the usual," he said picking his teeth with is pinky.

"Hello there Mrs. Tezuka," Tangena said.

"Tangena," (Name) said looking away from her.

"You're still not speaking to your mommy?"

"No I'm not, so let's end the discussion."

"Fine with me. Now Laven what are you doing here?" Tangena asked.

I'm back for a while so (Name) and I are going to go have fun. So...the two ugly twins can join us."

"If you call us ugly one more time Laven," Lari said.

"Quiet. Grown folks are talking," he said.

"Why the hell should we accompany you anyway," Laria said brushing her weave.

"Because first were eating dinner and after that we hit the night club," he said.

"And, so what?" Laria said.

"Did I mention I am buying…" Laven said.

"Well okay then let's go." Both of the twins smiles walking to the door. "Bye mom..."

"Look at them, such gold diggers. Both of them are going to marry two old men and sweet talk them for their millions. See ya later mom."

(Name) laughed as they walked towards the exit.

"Are you just going to ignore me (Name)?" Tangena ask.

"Yes but I will say good bye. Now goodbye mom."

"See ya later." 


	3. The Meeting Part 3

At a restaurant somewhere

Tezuka cellphone rings. He picks it up to look at the number then press the end button.

"Are you alright Tezuka?" Oishi asked.

"I'm fine," he said picking at his food.

"Oh, Tezuka did you win that tennis match yesterday?" Kikumaru asked.

Tezuka nod his head. "I have another match, it's taken place in American 3 weeks from now."

"Did you tell (Name)-san?" Fuji asked. Tezuka drops one of his chop sticks on his plate. No one didn't mention (Name) all day until now. Now he can't stop thinking about her.

"No. I'll tell her soon." His phone rings again he looks at it then press the end button.

"You seem busy Tezuka." Inui asked.

"Not really," he answered.

"Tezuka is busy. As you can see he's getting calls every minute," Fuji said. Tezuka cellphone rings again. He press the end button with out looking at the name.

"Tezuka you should answer that," Oishi said.

"Yeah it might be important. You'll never know," Fuji said.

"It's no one important," he answered.

Inui push up his glasses. "It must be since the person is calling your mobile phone nonstop," Inui said.

"It might be your wife..." Momo told him. Tezuka drops his chop sticks on the table. His phone kept ringing again so he press the end button.

"If it's (Name)-san? Then that might be important," Kawamura said.

"Yeah Tezuka it might be (Name)-san. And if it is let me talk to her," Kikumaru said.

"It's not (Name)-San. It's no one important," Tezuka said. His phone ring again so he sigh rubbing his temples. He grabs the phone and turns it off. Then slams it in his bag.

"Alright, alright. If Tezuka don't want to tell us who is calling him then he doesn't have to. It's his business," Oishi said.

"Suspicious," Inui said.

"You're right Inui. It's not like Tezuka to keep secret from his best friends," said Fuji.

Everyone looks at each other. "Secret?" Kaido mumbled.

"Huh? Who's keeping a secret?" Momo said.

"What?" Kikumaru asked.

Tezuka looked at Fuji. "What are you assuming, Syusuke?" Tezuka asked.

Fuji opens his eyes still smiling at Tezuka. "Me? I'm not assuming anything. You're the one with the secret, Kunimitsu."

Everyone looks at them wondering what the hell is they talking about. "Umm..are we missing something here?" Momo ask.

"Yeah cause I'm getting confused," Kikumaru said.

"So there's nothing going on?" Kaido, Kawamura and Oishi asked at the same time.

"No, everything is fine," Fuji said. His eyes close. Then he picks at his food. It went quiet for 2 minutes. No one is saying anything until it happened. "It's that women calling you right Tezuka?" Fuji asked. It went quiet again. Kaido and Momoshiro starts to choke on their food while other's froze in place. Kikumaru drops his chop sticks causing food to fall in his lap. Tezuka glares at Fuji. When Tezuka looks at him Fuji his smile is gone and both of his eye opens up. Fuji glares back.

"What!?" Momo shouted.

Eiji scratch's his head. He starts to worry. "What do you mean a women? You mean (Name) right Fuji?" Kikumaru asked. "Tell me, you mean (Name) right? Your wife Tezuka."

Tezuka kept quiet. Fuji and Tezuka kept staring at each other. He couldn't believe that Fuji just told them. "How long you two been seeing each other again?" Fuji asked him.

"That can't be true," Kawamura said.

Oishi turns to Tezuka. "I don't want to believe it too Taka-san but. Is it true Tezuka?" Oishi asked.

Tezuka sigh then he looks at his friends. "Yes, it's true," he answered.

All their eyes widen from Tezuka's responds. "Tezuka," Oishi said.

"Wait a minute. Fuji, how did you know about what Tezuka been doing?" Momo asked.

"Tezuka told us," Fuji said looking towards Inui.

"Us?!" everyone shouts following Fuji gaze that leads to Inui. "You knew about this too Inui?" Kaido said. Sadaharu is holding his book up to his face.

Inui lower his book to peek at them. "Hm? Knew what?" he asked.

"Don't act like you have amnesia!" Kikumaru shouted.

"So you knew about this too Inui?" Kawamura asked.

Inui sighed. "Yes I did."

"Was someone going to tell me about this?" Kikumaru asked.

"How long you been seeing her Tezuka?" Oishi asked.

Tezuka didn't say anything at first. Seconds went by then he answered. "A month. I been going out and seeing her for over a month now. But I always been faithful to (Name)-san," Tezuka said getting serious.

"And you think we're suppose to believe that?" Momo said.

"Momo is right. You been seeing another women behind our friend back. Why should we believe you?" Kikumaru asked.

"You should believe him. Fuji and I were there when we saw Tezuka and Meila at the this smoothie place," Inui said.

"Melia?" Oishi said. "Melia? That's her name? It isn't better than (Name's)," Kikumaru said.

"We saw them both sitting there when we came up to them. Tezuka told us she's a reporter for a magazine. And that she was writing a review on his book. He's telling the thurth. She was only asking Tezuka questions about his book, nothing more," Fuji explained.

"That's still not a good look for a married man," Kaido said.

"Vipers right. It doesn't matter how it looks or what he was really doing. If (Name) saw what's been going on she would think that Tezuka is cheating," Momo said.

"But he's not having a affair," Fuji said.

"I don't think (Name) would care. Once she see's something that's what she would believe what's going on. So if she see's Tezuka talking with a another women. She would only think the opposite," Kawamura said.

"Of course that's just the way (Name's) mind works. If I saw a married man I know with a women that's not his wife I would think he's cheating too," Kikumaru said.

"What's what Fuji and I thought until Tezuka explained to us," said Inui.

"That doesn't solve anything. Tezuka the point is that you're leaving your wife to see another women everyday without telling her. If you say that you and Melia are just friends and just talking about business. Then you should of let (Name) know what you were doing the moment you started to talk to that women," Oishi said.

"I know, it's just that (Name)-san and I been apart for a while and we haven't been speaking with each other for a month now. Until yesterday when I came home upset because Melia kept calling. I didn't mean to be rude towards (Name). I was just trying to figure out what to do."

"That's why you been ignoring Melia calls," Fuji said.

"Yes. The interview with her is over but the calling continue. That's why I left the house so (Name) won't find out that Melia been calling me. I stay at Fuji place until she stops calling. Then return home in the morning or very late at night."

"So that's why you come home late at night," Momo said.

"If I stay there (Name) would answer my phone. But if I tell her not to answer my phone she might think I'm up to something. I care for (Name)-san but, feel like I can be myself with Melia."

"What do you mean?" Fuji asked.

"Melia and I have so much in common. (Name) and I don't. I can't have conversations with (Name), but with Melia I can. That's the difference between them two, but I love (Name). No one else. No matter how different we are. I'm conformable with her."

"Good for you. We're glad you still feel that way towards (Name)," Kawamura said.

"Because if you would of told us you love that women we were going to tell (Name). We're her friends too, she have the right to know what was going on if you were having an affair," Fuji said.

"I wouldn't be mad if you did. I understand," Tezuka told him.

"I wouldn't want to be in that house when she get's angry," Inui said.

"I agree that women have an attitude problem," Kaido said.

"Good luck with her Tezuka," Fuji said.

"What is this? Again you guys are in Ore-sama presence. Can't he eating dinner without seeing students from his old school days," Atobe said.

"Not these guys again,"Oishi said.

"Atobe, Oshitari? What are they doing here?" Kikumaru said.

"Yeah this isn't an five star restaurant," Momo said.

"Ore-sama can eat wherever he wants. Besides I've eaten here before and their food isn't horrible. Now move over. Waiter menu please," Atobe said snapping his finger.

"I'm here because Atobe told me to accompany him to a restaurant. Since I had nothing else to do I decided to join him," Oshitari said sitting across from Tezuka.

Tezuka glares at Yushi with a serious look on his face. While Yushi glares back turning his mouth into a smirk. "So Tezuka, how's your wife?" Yushi asked.

"That's always on your mind isn't it Oshitari?" Atobe said smirking. Atobe knew Tezuka and Oshitari didn't like each other. But them two combine would make this night more interesting.

"Don't worry about where (Name) is," Kikumaru said.

"I'm just asking. Don't have a cow."

"You shouldn't have asked at all," Tezuka said.

"Really? I think I ask any question I want."With that one question Tezuka just moved Yushi from his people he don't like list to the people he hate list.

"This was going to be a long night," Tezuka thought. 


	4. The Meeting part 4

After dinner Fuji and his friends went to a place to go hangout. Everything would be fine if Atobe and his sidekick didn't come along. They were standing in the parking lot by their cars. Atobe went home to change because everywhere he goes he thinks he should wear something different.

"Ugh! I'm sick of waiting for him. How many times does Atobe need to change his clothes?" Kikumaru said getting aggravated.

"That's Atobe for you. Always keeping people waiting," Oishi said.

"I can't wait for him anymore we are going in without him!" Momo shouted.

"Quit your whining baka," Kaido said.

"What you say viper?" Mom asked.

"Fshuuuu, you heard me!" Kaido replied.

"You want a beat down viper!" Momo shouted. Both of them get's into each other face.

"Come on you guys, can you fight another time. Seriously not right now," Kawamura said sighing.

Tezuka is sitting in the drivers seat on his phone with the door wide open. And Fuji and Kikumaru is sitting on the hood of his trunk.

"I can't take it anymore!" Kikumaru said jumping off Tezuka's car. "Oishi…. I'm about to lose it if I don't have any fun. I'm going to die from boredom," he said fallen to the ground playing dead.

"Eiji get off the ground," Oishi told him.

"Oshitari, do you know why Atobe is taking his time?" Fuji asked.

"Atobe is always like this. Everyday he takes his sweet time just to get dress," Yushi answered.

"What? forget this, were going in without him," Momo said. They close their car doors and start walingk towards the entrance. A limousine pulls up blocking their walk way. They knew exactly who it was when the window rolls down.

"You were going to go in without Ore-sama weren't you?" he asked folding his arms.

"Atobe, you took way too long," Yushi said.

"You whiners act like you couldn't wait for another half hour. You kept calling and rushing Ore-sama. Don't you know it take time to look as good as me," Atobe said closing his eyes and flipping his hair. When he opens his eyes everyone had walked away from him going inside. "What the? No one ignores Ore-sama." Atobe got mad. He snaps his finger and his chauffeur opens the door for him.

"Okay Atobe is officially not hanging with us anymore," Kikumaru said. Everyone nod their heads to agree.

Atobe caught up to them as they walk through the double doors. Everyone looks around, there were so many people there enjoying their selves. "Wow! So many women," Momo and Kikumaru said at the same time. Their eyes lighten up from excitement.

"Alright, who idea was it to leave Ore-sama while he was talking?" Atobe demanded.

"Atobe no one wants to here about your daily routines," Oshitari said.

"We all don't want to," Inui said. Atobe ignores them.

"Let's just take a seat at that table," Fuji said. They sat down and order some drinks. Of course Momo order food as usual.

As the night went by

"Sheesh getting numbers is hard in this place. I only got two numbers. How many do you have Eiji?" Momo asked.

"I have two." Momo and Kikumaru sighed.

"You two don't know how to pick up women. I have ten numbers," Yushi said bragging.

"What?" Eiji and Momo shouts.

"Womanizer," Kaido said sipping his drink.

"Of course, isn't that typical of Oshitari," Kawamura said.

"Uh huh," Oishi answered.

"Like you guys really need numbers," Kaido said.

"Ha! It's not like you got any numbers viper," Momo said.

"Actaully I do. I have about 7, higher number than you," Kaido replied.

"What?" Eiji and Momo shouted again.

"Oh please. Ore-sama has about thirty numbers in his pockets right back now," Atobe said. Eiji and Momo sighed putting their heads on the table.

"He beat us," Momo said.

Atobe smirked and flipped his hair. "Let's just say you never had a chance," Atobe said.

"How many numbers do you have Tezuka?" Kikumaru ask. "Oops l, I forgot," he said smiling.

"One," Fuji said talking about Melia.

"Tezuka is married. He's not allowed to have any numbers," Momo said. The guys laugh at him. Tezuka sigh sipping his drink.

There were loud shouting and laughter on the other side of the place. The guys looks over there to see what's going on. "Why the hell do those guys over there have to make so much noise?" Atobe asked.

"Actually they can do whatever they want as long as they aren't disturbing any other table," Inui said.

"Well they are bothering Ore-sama peace."

"They are quite loud," Oishi said.

"Maybe I should go over there since they are having so much fun," Kikumaru said.

"I don't think that's a good idea Kikumaru," Kawamura said.

"Yeah, let's Just stay here and-(Name)-san?" Fuji said looking her way.

"(Name)-san What? Where?" everyone asked looking the same way Fuji is looking.

(Name) is bringing the drinks to the table where all the loud laughers were coming from. "Hold up, (Name) is here all this time and we didn't notice her?" Kikumaru said.

"I see Laria and Lari is here too so I guess she came with her sisters," Inui said.

"Laria and Lari huh?" Atobe said sounding interested in the twins.

"What is she doing here?" Kawamura asked.

"I don't know but she does look very attractive in those jeans she's wearing," Yushi smirked. He tipped his glasses down not taking is eyes off of (Name).

"Keep your comments to you're self Oshitari." Tezuka said.

"Yeah, quit eyeballing our friend," Kikumaru said.

"Why don't you make me," Yushi said.

"I'll make you," Tezuka said standing up. Everyone looks at Tezuka.

"Uh-oh what are you going to do Oshitari?" Atobe asked instigating between him and Tezuka.

Yushi chuckled then stood up "Fine, then bring it."

"Tezuka's behaving different because of his wife? That's good data," Inui said writing down notes.

"Tezuka, sorry but no fighting right now. There's another problem. Who is that guy (Name) is with?" Oishi asked.

"What?!" everyone shouted.

"Oh not again. First Tezuka's problem. Now (Name)-san is with this dude we don't know," Kikumaru said.

"What is going on with your marriage?" Momo shouts shaking Tezuka's shoulders.

"What does the guy look like?" Kawamura asked.

"We don't know. His back is facing us," Inui replied.

"Hmm? is (Last Name)-san cheating?" Atobe said teasing.

"(Name)-San wouldn't do that," Kaido said.

"We don't know. What are you going to do about this Tezuka?" Fuji asked him.

Authors Note: Gasp... Did Laven and his twin sisters set (Name) up on a date or is the guys being stupid for a day. 


	5. Off topic story

**Authors Note:** Ever imagine what Tezuka and (Name) do when its time to go to sleep? well lets find out. Because if you didn't know what couples do when it's time for bed, this will tell you everything. This is just something I created so I can gather more ideas for the next chapter.

**10:00 pm:** "Goodnight Tezuka"

"Oyasuminasai." Tezuka slept on the side of his bed while (Name) slept on her side. Both of them didn't go to sleep right away, they just laid there. Tezuka was staring at the ceiling while (Name) stared at the clock.

"Tezukie?"

"Yes (Name)-San?"

"Are you sleep?"

Tezuka sighed thinking why would she asked him that? "Yes I am."

(Name) moved towards him. "No your not."

"Then why would you ask me that kind of question when I answered you the first time?"

"Oh yeah…he he." Tezuka sat up turning on the lamp.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. (Name) sat up pulling the blanket off herself.

"I can't sleep…"

"Me neither. I wonder why?"

"I don't know. Maybe because we're still famished, let's go eat some cookies. You should put your glasses on."

Tezuka stood up. "(Name)-san I'm only going down stairs, I dont need them." Tezuka walked over to her. He triped over the bed and landed on the floor. "Can you pass me my glasses." After the midnight snack Tezuka and (Name) laid back down and tried to get some sleep.

**10:30 pm: **"Can you scoot over, you're too close to my ass," (Name) told Tezuka.

Tezuka glared at her. "Well if it wasn't to big then maybe my knee wouldn't keep bumping into it."

"Are you calling my ass big?"

"I'm not calling it big. I'm just saying its not a normal size rump." (Name) gave Tezuka a mean look.

"So what you trying say? What, you want me to get on a treadmill? Do you want me to run laps? I should be on a diet is that what your saying?"

"No (Name)-San that not what I mean. I love you the way you are, and I don't want you to change." Tezuka put his hand on his chin thinking. "But it would do you some good if you run laps with me every morning."

(Name) hit Tezuka over the head with a pillow. She continue hitting him until she felt like stopping.

**11:00 pm:** (Name) sat on the chaise longue in their room away from Tezuka. She had her legs crossed and her arms folded and eating a celery stick with ranch dressing. She had a bad attitude.

"(Name)-San come to bed."

"No, why should I? My big ass would only break the bed down. Plus you said I need to run laps." she said taking a bite of the celery.

Tezuka rubbed his temples and sighed. "(Name)-San please come to bed. I didn't mean it."

"Really?"

"Yes, now will you please just come over here," Tezuka said patting her side of the bed.

"Awww Tezukie." (Name) walked over to him and jumped right into his lap. Tezuka eyes widen because of the pain she was giving him. He tried to ignore the pain but he couldn't any longer.

"**My leg!** Ah! (Name)-San my leg. Would you please remove yourself off of me." (Name) took a pillow and hit Tezuka upside the head with it.

**11:30 pm:** Tezuka turned around sleeping on his side. (Name) was facing Tezuka's back. She couldn't sleep and she was getting bored. So she took out cotton from her pillow and started to grin.

She leaned over Tezuka to see did he fall asleep. His eyes were shut and he wasn't moving. (Name) took the cotton and lightly tickled his ear with it. Tezuka moaned and moved his hand like he was swatting a fly away. (Name) giggle. She tried it again for the last time. Tezuka moved his hand this time smacking himself in the face.

He jumped up. "**What the fu**-"

"Oh…you almost said a bad word…" (Name) said with her face on her pillow giggling.

"I know it was you." Tezuka took one of his pillows and hit (Name) in the head with it.

**11:45 pm**: Tezuka was sitting up on the bed writing while (Name) was laying down on her stomach with a arm and leg dangling off the bed.

"Mitsu…I'm bored…" Tezuka glance at her then back to his paper.

"I know what we can do," he told her.

"Really, like what?"

"We can play take your big butt to sleep and whoever goes to sleep first is the winner," Tezuka said being sarcastic.

(Name) glared at him. "Your not funny."

"I wasn't trying to be. Now go to sleep." (Name) got up and walked over to Tezuka. She sat on his lap and put both of her hands around his neck. The couple glared harshly at each other. (Name) smiled at him.

"I know what we can do," (Name) said smiling then kissing him on the cheek. Tezuka started to blush by what (Name) was doing. "Take this, and this and some of theses," (Name) said to Tezuka.

The couple was in their room playing the wii sports tennis on the Nintendo Wii. Tezuka was getting mad. "Your cheating (Name)-San."

"No, no, no you just don't know how to play."

"What are you talking about I play real tennis. I'm a pro tennis player."

"Well in this game your aren't so stop your whining and play me." Tezuka lost about 6 games. (Name) was gloating in his face. "Oh…snap I won, I won, in your face Mitsu…!"

**12:00 am**: "**Impossible. You cheated.**" Tezuka said staring at the game.

"What? You tripping. You're just mad because I beat your ass in tennis video game. What happen Mr. Pro tennis player? Looks like you gotten beaten by your wife… I beat you, I beat you."

Tezuka got into bed with his arms folded then he glared at (Name). "Whats with that face? Are you mad…at me?" she asked him.

"No, because I know you did something to my controller."

"No I didn't, you're are just mad because you couldn't use your Tezuka zone or your zero shiki drop in the video game. Ha ha! I won…oh yeah, who's the man? who's the man?"

Tezuka threw a pillow at the (Name's) face. "I'm the man, now get in the bed!" Tezuka shouted at her.

**1:30 am:** Tezuka was laying on his back tossing a tennis ball up the air and catching it. She was getting sick of him tossing the ball up and down. That shit was annoying.

"Would you stop!" she shouted. Tezuka caught the ball the dropped it on the floor.

"Now you want peace and quiet?" he told her.

"I been wanted peace and quiet!"

"Then you should of went to sleep if you wanted it to be quiet." (Name) hit him with a pillow.

"You should of went to sleep!" she shouted.

"I was going to but you kept goofing off!" Tezuka shouted back hitting her with the pillow.

"You see, this why I don't like sleeping with you."

"Define sleeping with me. Do you mean sleeping with me as in going to sleep or intercourse?"

"**Both!" **she shouted.

**2:00 am:** "Tezuka."

"Yes (Name)-San?"

"Are you still mad at me?" Tezuka sat up on the bed.

"No I'm not. Gomen, I was just jealous because I lost to you on the Nintendo Wii." (Name) got up and sat on his lap.

"It's alright, you will win next time. Or not. You know Tezuka you look really sexy with your glasses off." Tezuka glared at her then push her off his lap making her fall to the floor. She got up and start giggling.

"Goodnight (Name)-San."


	6. Laven

"How do you want to handle this Tezuka?" Fuji asked.

Tezuka is still thinking. "The mystery man went to the restroom. Do you want to confront (Name) now Tezuka?" Oishi asked.

"I say we run up in that bathroom and kick his ass!" Momo shouted.

"Before you say something dumb think first," Kaido told Momo.

"You guys really don't know how to handle a women," Yushi said.

"What are you talking Oshitari. This is (Last Name) were talking about here. That women is like an amazon warrior. You remember she picked Sanada up and slammed him on the grown. Don't you remember she been giving you a beating all the time in college," Atobe said laughing.

"I heard from Renji that (Name)-san wanted to wrestle with them," Inui said.

"Yeah but what if they weren't playing. Instead of Sanada arm getting hurt she could of broke his neck," Momo said.

"How can someone so short can knock a guy out with one punch?" Kawamura asked.

"How can a freshmen at Seigaku beat every opponent he had in a tennis match without losing?" Fuji said.

"That's chibi for you," Kikumaru said.

"I'm going to go talk to her," Tezuka said walking up to the table.

"We'll come with you. Just in case (Name) starts swinging her fist," Oishi said.

They walk towards the table (Name) is sitting at. The twins looks up from their cellphones. "Uh-oh, (Name) your husband is here," Laria said.

(Name) stares at them. "Stop you're lying, can't you see I'm having a good time without Mr. Stoic," (Name) said.

The guys starts to snicker except for Tezuka. He glares at (Name) behind her back. "(Name), Laria isn't lying. If you turn around you will see," said Lari.

(Name) shook her head. "Look, stop joking. I'm going to turn around anyway and see that HOLY SHIT TEZUKA!" she shouted almost falling off her seat.

Lari and Laria laughs at her. "We told you," both twins said. "Hi you guys," both twins said wavering at them her friends.

"T-Tezuka, w-what are you doing here?" she asked getting up from her seat.

"I could ask you the same," he told her.

"Umm... Well, I'm here with my br-" (Name) stops herself from saying anything else. What the hell is she doing? She wasn't going to tell him anything. She is still mad at him.

"You know what Tezuka. It's none of your fucking business why I'm here. You don't tell me where the hell you're going. So I don't have to tell you a damn thing."

"That's right," the twins said butting in.

Tezuka walks closer to (Name) making her back up. "I'm your husband and I can ask you any damn question I want. So tell me and you better not lie. Who is the guy that you was with just now?"

"Oh you mean our-"

"Quiet Laria, It's none of his damn business," (Name) said glaring at Tezuka. "I don't know what you're talking about," she told him.

"You're lying (Name). Now talk," he demanded.

(Name) folded her arms and looks away. "Your wife is very stubborn Tezuka," Fuji said snickering. Tezuka sighed deeply.

"(Name) say it's a joke. You can't be really doing this to Tezuka right?" Kikumaru asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about Eiji?"

"Don't play dumb women," Momo and Kaido said pointing to her.

"There's no reason to lie (Name). We saw you with that guy just a few minutes go," Oishi said.

"Just tell us who is the guy you are cheating on Tezuka with?" Inui asked.

"EXCUSE ME!" (Name) shouts walking closer to them.

"Take cover (Name)-San about to explode!" Momo shouted.

"YOU DAMN RIGHT IM ABOUT TO EXPLODE!"

"(Name) calm down!" both twins said grabbing her by the arm.

"BACK THE FUCK OFF!" she shouts with rage.

"Laria and Lari looks at each other. "You guys are on your own, good luck," both of them said sitting back down.

"I can't believe you guys would think I would cheat on Tezuka." She looks at him. "Tezuka, is that what you think I'm doing here?" Tezuka nods his head.

"I'm very disappointed in you. Really? You guys actually think I would cheat on my own husband? You guys are suppose to be my friends and you. You suppose to trust me but instead you making me look like a damn fool in front of everyone. It hurt me when you called me a liar Tezuka."

"You are one," Atobe said.

"Shut up Keigo!" she shouted.

"(Name)-San, I just want to know who is this guy you're with?" Tezuka asked.

Laven walks in the room going back to the table. Everyone looks at him. "That's the guy," Momo said.

"Uh huh, that's the guy we saw sitting next to (Name)," Inui said.

"Hey sorry I'm late. I got lost going to the restroom it was so scary. I thought I would never find my way back to civilization," Laven said.

"Stop lying you bastard. We saw you talking to those's women's over there getting numbers," Laria said. "Yeah so don't come out here lying Laven," Lari told him.

The guys froze hearing that name again. Seem's like it's been a long time to them since they heard his name.

Momo: "What? Laven?"

Kaido: "Laven?"

Inui: "Hmm? Laven?"

Kikumaru: "Umm... Laven?"

Oishi: "L-Laven?"

Kawamura: "Laven...?"

Fuji: "You mean older brother Laven?"

Tezuka: "...?"

"Yeah I'm Laven, who wants to know?" he asked giving them a death glare.

"Yes, Laven you guys. My older brother. It's a shame you guys don't recognize him. He only dyed his hair," (Name) said.

"Yeah to get rid of that grey," Lari and Laria said laughing.

"Shut up or I'll pull your weave out," Laven told the twins.

"I feel like a damn idiot," Kaido said. "We all do Kaido," the guys said all together.

"Laven, umm how you been?" Kikumaru asked.

"I heard what's going on over here. I heard (Name) big ass mouth from way over there, I mean in the restroom. You guys have some nerve thinking (Name) would actually cheat. I never thought that you will think something like that Tezuka. Guess I was wrong about you." Laven looks to his left. "You! You right there, with the blue hair. You're the one with that funny accent right? Just to let you know, I don't like you."

Yushi smirked. "And why don't you? if I may asked."

Laven cracked his knuckles "You know why, you already dated one of my sisters. So keep your ass away from my little sister. And if you don't. I'm going to break you in half and fold you like a origami. Got it? I'm pretty sure you do," he said in a threatening tone.

"Oshitari?" Lari said.

"Lari (Last Name). I remember you now."

"Wait, Oshitari dated Lari?" Kikumaru ask.

"I had no idea," Momo said.

"Please, Yushi and I dating is old news," Lari said.

"Same as always Lari. Coldhearted," Oshitari said. Laven walks up to Atobe and stares at him. He points two of his fingers to his eyes and points them at Atobe giving him the I'm watching you sign.

"Did he just told Ore-sama he will be watching me?" Atobe asked.

"What the fuck is an Ore-sama?" Laven asked.

"I'll tell you later over the phone. Now take me home Laven," (Name) said.

"But we're having fun... And I don't feel like leaving. You know how many numbers I got. And besides all your friends are here now."

"That's the problem I didn't want to see a certain someone. You can come back Laven just take me home first."

"Okay sis but you have to wait a few minutes. Tezuka, as brother-in-laws I need to talk to you. In private," Laven asked. Tezuka nods to him then walks with Laven out the back door. "Hey, watch little sister."

"Laven I'm grown. I don't need to be watched."

"I think you do," Oshitari said winking at her.

"Touch her and we'll have problems," Laven said.

"Dont worry we got Oshitari," Kikumaru said glaring at him. Walking into the parking lot they stopped by Laves car. Laven turns around to face him. "How you been Tezuka?" He asked smiling.

"Alright," he replied.

"Good. So how you and my sister been getting along?"

"Fine."

Laven glares at him. He Drops his smile for a second then he smiles again. "Really? Are you sure?" he asked again.

"Positive," Tezuka told him.

"Might I asked. Any arguments between you two?"

"A couple, but none too serious. Why are you asking me this?"

"Because, I like to make sure my sister is fine." Laven put his hand on Tezuka's shoulder grinning. "Okay, looks like she's in good hands. That's all I needed to asked you."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Laven said giving Tezuka a fist bump. Laven stayed out side while Tezuka went back into the place. Once Tezuka closes the door behind him Laven drops his smile. He looks at the night sky then put his hands in his jacket pocket.

"Tezuka is really good hiding things with that stoic expression of his. To bad, I saw right through him. I can't believe he stood there and just lied to me right in my face. Maybe I should tell him the real reason why I'm here. Then maybe he'll understand," Laven said in his thoughts. 


	7. Apologize

this isn't a new chapter. I'm just editing the story.

After a weird and embarrassing night out. (Name) went home. Laven and her sisters went back to the place. Her husband and friends is with her siblings. It was better if Tezuka stayed because (Name) was plotting to kick his ass once he steps through that door. But her rage towards him calmed down. So she left it alone.

Two hours later the front door opens, then it close. Tezuka walks into the living room. He drops his keys on the table then stare at (Name). She's looking at a magazine while holding it up to her face. She peek over the magazine seeing Tezuka staring at her.

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be outside? You're not suppose to come home until the morning remember," she said with an attitude.

"Who said I'm suppose to come home every morning? And why didn't you tell me Laven is back in Japan?"

"You was never home. And I don't have to tell you a damn thing. You been ignoring me for over a month now. Just continue doing whatever you been doing and leave me the hell alone."

"(Name)-San, I want to apologize."

"APOLOGIZE? Kunimitsu, you can't apologize for this one. You embarrass me, you thought I was cheating. You called me a liar and a month ago you told me I have never been a good wife. You said I made your life miserable! There's no way in hell you can make this up to me!"

"You're right. I can't make this up to you. But I won't let you go, and I wont leave you alone. I'll do anything and give you anything until you forgive me (Name). Gomenasai."

"Looks like you have a lot of work to do. Saying sorry isn't enough for me. I'm not going to forgive you so easily. Right now I don't want to look at you." (Name) put's the magazine up to cover her face again.

"I understand." Tezuka walks up to her pulling the magazine down from her face.

(Name) looks up glaring at him. "Ugh! look Kunimitsu I told you I didn't want to see…you…" (Name) words slows down and her eyes widen when Tezuka hold her face with both of his hands.

"K-Kunimitsu…what are you…doing…?" she asked blushing from his touch.

"Shush now. Aishiteru," Tezuka told her moving closer to her face. Once he got close she felt a soft pair of lips on hers. Tezuka had kissed her. (Name) sat there frozen. She didn't know how to react. She sat there wondering what hell just happen? Tezuka let go of her face. He turns around and walk up the stairs. (Name) sat there completely stunned. She wasn't even mad at Tezuka for a day yet and just from one kiss it felt like he changed her mind.

"Dammit," she said. She hated that Tezuka had that kind of effect on her.

Tezuka walks to his room when his cell phone starts to ring. He took it out of his pocket and look at the number. It's her again. "Gomen, but I need to be with my wife." He press the ignore button then delete the number. After that he drops the phone on the floor stumping on it until the touch screen cracked. The phone light clunks out. Thinking it's broke he picks it up then slams it into his drawer.

The next morning (Name) walks out her room to go to the bathroom. When she open the door she screams almost fallen to the floor but she held on to the door knob.

"Kunimitsu, what the hell are doing here standing outside my door?"

"To tell you good morning," Tezuka told her. (Name) looks at him like he has noodles for a brain.

"To tell me good morning what the fuck? Kunimitsu you could of text me good morning."

"(Name)-San, if I texted you then I couldn't do this." Tezuka grabs her face with his hand and pecks her on the lips. "Bonjour Mon amour," he said in a much deeper voice then his own. Then he held her hand tight.

(Name) froze again. She didn't know what to do. Is she suppose to smack him? But this is the first time Tezuka ever been this sweet to her.

(Name) looks up at him. Then walks closer closing the space between them. "I don't know what the hell you just said. But tell me more."

"It's French, and if I say more. Does that mean you forgive me?"

"No."

Tezuka got mad. "Fine then," he said walking away.

"Fine, I don't care. Walk away then. I didn't even want to know what you said. It probably wasn't romantic anyway! Jerk."

After having a weird but somehow heated conversation with her husband (Name) went down stairs. She's eating a bowl of cereal sitting at one of the kitchen tables that looks like a countertop.

Her cellphone rings. She answers it without hesitating. "Sup…ha ha! fooled you didn't I? I actually sounded like a dude…"

"You always sound like a dude. Anyway, what are you doing?" Laria asked.

"Eating Lucky Charms. And ignoring Mr. Stoic upstairs. He's been trying to sweet talk to me. And trying to make me forget about what he had done so I can forgive him."

"Is it working?"

"Yeah, but I can't let him know that. Kunimitsu needs to pay for what he said to me. I'll forgive him on the day mom get's remarried."

"But that will never happen," Lari said.

"Exactly, I'm never going to forgive him." (Name) stirs her cereal. Tezuka came down stairs and walks right into the kitchen.

"Uh-oh I have to go. The former captain just walked in," (Name) mumbled to her sisters. Tezuka looks up from his coffee to stares at her for hearing what she just said.

"You're not funny and If you want breakfast I could of made it for you," he told her.

"Nah no thank you Kunimitsu. I just eat my soggy Lucky Charms," she said stirring her bowl like a she was mixing batter.

Tezuka shook his head. "(Name)-San, those are marshmallow fruit loops."

"Oh. And who cares. It's you're fault I have to eat this. You banned me for using the oven and the stove. The only item I can use is the damn microwave."

"Because (Name)-San, you can't cook."

"Excuse me. I can make a great sandwich!"

"You don't need the stove or oven to make a sandwich (Name)-San."

"No… But I need a stove to make a grill cheese sandwich. Duh…"

"Look, if you want me to make you something I'll do it for you."

"No Kunimitsu. I ready eaten a half of box of cereal."

"No you didn't, you waste it. It looks like colorful oatmeal."

"Shut up Kunimitsu I'm still eating that. Shouldn't you be working on your novel?"

"Yes, but not today. I don't feel like it." (Name) spit orange juice all over the countertop. She Tezuka said really surprised her.

"What do you mean you don't feel like it? You are always writing. writing stories is like your second wife. You give writing more attention then you give me, your third wife."

Tezuka stares at her like her brain turned to mush. "Excuse me for lowering myself to your level but. If you're my third wife, writing is second then who is my first?"

"Tennis."

"That's not true." he told her. (Name) glance at him and rolls her eyes. "I was thinking. Do you want to go out for a while and talk?" he asked her.

(Name) looks at him dropping cereal on her gown. "Uh….okay," she told him looking confused.

"Then later we could go out for dinner together. Is that okay with you?"

"Whoa!" (Name) most fail out the chair from what Tezuka told her.

"Stop being funny."

"Umm… Are you telling me you want to go out with me? You? Mr. Stoic. Mr. leave me alone I'm busy with my novel."

"Yes, me."

"Okay," she said with out hesitating.

"Fine get ready." Tezuka walks to the living room. He stops in the doorway. "Does that mean you forgive me?"

"Let me think… Uh…no."


	8. Working it out part 1

The couple walks down the streets of Tokyo carrying bags (Name) and Tezuka brought. She walks faster than him not caring where he was. She's upset, again. Tezuka didn't know why but he had a clue and she is going to complain to him about it.

"Could you slow down," Tezuka told her.

"No, I want to go home," she had an attitude, as always.

"Home? I thought you said you wanted to stop at the café to take a rest for awhile?"

"Not anymore." Tezuka sighed. He reach to grab her hand.

"Quit your whining and just tell me what's your problem? Are you mad about what happen in the shoe store?" (Name) pouts and nods her head. "Okay let's go talk." They sat at the cafe to rest for a while. Tezuka walks over and hand her a lemonade. "Are you going to tell me what's bothering you," he asked her.

"I DON'T LIKE THAT BITCH AT THE SHOE STORE!"

Tezuka raise an eyebrow. "What is with the bad language? Do you mean the cashier?"

"Bad words runs in my family and yes that heifer. Every time I walk in there alone or with you she gives me the stank eye. When I asked her do you have this shoe in my size she tells me Ugh! We're all out… She always drags the last word when she's speaks. I hate that store."

"Then stop going."

"But they have the best heels… And she always eyeballing you. She saw us walking into the store together. She saw us holding hands! And she was flirting with you right in front of my face."

"No she wasn't."

"Uh, hello, yes she was. I am a women Kunimitsu. My height might be short. I'm childish and I'm weird sometimes but my women's intuition knows she was flirting with you."

"Why do you have to make it a big deal? I was ignoring her. It's not like I was flirting back."

(Name) folded her arms. "Ha! So she was flirting with you, you admit to it. She was doing it and I didn't like it." Tezuka sighed to himself looking away from her. "Every time I go somewhere with you a women from out of nowhere walks up to you and start flirting."

Tezuka folded his arms. "(Name) that's not true," he said.

"Oh, hello there you're kinda cutie."What's your name?" a woman asks Tezuka.

"What's his name? He my husband now beat it you tramp!"

"Well excuse me," the women said walking away from their table. Tezuka shook his head at what just happen.

"You see what I mean. She did that on purpose. She knew you and I are together."

Tezuka sigh. "She probably thought I was someone she knew," he said sipping his drink.

"Kunimitsu I am not idiot and I'm not dumb. That bitch saw me sitting here. Am I'm that short that she couldn't see me? What am I invisible to these women's? What, do I look like a child to these people? Excuse me miss you forgot my super bendy silly straw! And she forgot to cut the crust off my sandwich."

Tezuka sat his drink on the table "Now you know how it feel's when someone flirts with the one you love right in your face."

(Name) looks at him. "What are you tying to say Kunimitsu?"

"Did you forget already? How did you think I felt when Oshitari flirted with you in front of me? I can't believe you will lecture me about women flirting with me when back in college men where flirting with you."

"That was a long time ago and you act like I dated those guys. And besides, in college women were flirting with you too."

"But you are assuming that I like it when girls flirt with me."

"I didn't say that you liked it. I'm saying that I don't like it. It made me jeal-"

"Jealous," Tezuka said cutter her off.

"Yeah… I'm sorry it's just that. I'm afraid that you might leave me. Because I'm different, I'm not a regular women height. I'm weird, clumsy. I need anger management and I curse too fucking much."

Tezuka took her hands. "(Name)-San I'll never leave you. Even if you do have tons of flaws. I love you the way you are. And their is no such thing as a normal women height."

(Name) smile at him. "That's sweet of you Kunimitsu. But I still won't forgive you," she said sipping the last of her lemonade.

Tezuka sighed. "I'll going to the restroom."

"Wait Kunimitsu I have something important to tell you."

"What's wrong?"

"Can you give me a refill?" she said shaking the empty cup with ice in his face. Tezuka sucks his teeth and walks away from her.

"Fine then." 


	9. Working it out part 2

After dinner Tezuka and (Name) drove home. "Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked her.

"No. Ha ha! I'm just kidding. It was nice. That women across from us kept winking at you. Especially when her husband kept picking up her napkin that she was dropping on purpose. But I'm not going to get into that right now."

"Right. I wonder why she went screaming out the restaurant?" Tezuka asked.

A hour ago at the restaurant

"Kunimitsu that women keeps staring at you." Tezuka glance at her then back at (Name).

"It doesn't matter (Name)-san let's just leave it alone," he told her.

"But Mitsu….… She keeps-"

"(Name)-San. Don't worry about her. Let's just worry about you and me understand?"

(Name) pouts. "Hai," she answered back.

"I have to use the restroom I'll be back." Tezuka get's up and walks to the restroom. The women husband across the (Name's) table leaves too.

"Oh I'll fix her." (Name) waited for Tezuka to leave out her sight. He looks back at her one more time narrowing his eyes. (Name) smiles at him. He leaves walking away. She get's up and walks to the table across from her. "Excuse me was that your husband sitting across from you?" (Name) asked the lady.

"Yes it is and why do you need to know?"

"Well… I just wanted to tell you since you have a husband keep your eyes off mine. Yeah you heifer. I saw you eyeballing him. And keeps your little flirty winks to yourself."

The women stood up. "Excuse me little girl. I can look at any man I want and I can have any man I want. I can even take yours if I want to. So what are you going to do about it?" the women told (Name).

"Oh really? Well, since you think you can take any man you want. Why don't you take this with you." (Name) picks up the mini cake and smash it in her face.

"What the hell? Look what you done you little bitch!"

"Little bitch? Oops. I'm so sorry miss why don't I wipe your face off with this water. Oops that's not water." (Name) threw red wine on her white dress.

"My dress! Look what you did! Stay away from me!" the women shouted.

"Oh… My bad. I'm so sorry let me try to clean that off with this rag on your head. Oops." (Name) snatch the women hair off her head. "I'm so sorry I didn't know it was a wig!" After that women went screaming out the restaurant.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to!" (Name) shouted. "Oh well. Keep your eyes off my man. And that red lip stick didn't match what she was wearing."

(Name) sat back at her table when Tezuka walks back in. He looks around seeing cake on the floor, on (Name's) hands and someone wig? "What happen?" he asked.

(Name) wipes her hands. "I don't know," she told him.

"Well I already paid. Are you ready to go?"

"Umm yeah… Let's go. Before security comes."

Back at the house

"I don't know. Maybe the woman had issues," (Name) said.

"(Name)-San I know you had something to do with that."

"What? Me? Kunimitsu I will never do a something so devious."

"Right…. Well, we're home. What do you want to do?"

"Well I'm going to bed. Oyasuminasai."

"Wait (Name)-San, it's still early. Do you umm… Want to stay up with me?" Tezuka mumbled.

(Name) laughs at him. "What? You want to spend time with me? At night? I don't know. First shopping then the juice bar, last was dinner and now staying up late? Who are you? You are really trying to get me to forgive you huh?"

"Is it working?"

"Maybe. Okay let's watch a movie. While I'm getting change you can make the popcorn." (Name) ran up stairs while Tezuka went into the kitchen. When he took out the popcorn when the door bell rings.

He walk pass the living room and open the front door. "Hey brother in law," Laven said smiling.

"Laven, what are you doing here?"

"Who me? I was just driving around then I decided to stopped here. I just want to tell you something."

"Okay, come in."

"Laven walks in looking around. "Where's (Name)?"

"Up stairs. We should talk out back." Tezuka told him.

(Name) went to her old bedroom to pick up something when she heard the sound of a cellphone ringing. She looks around trying to find out where is it coming from. She fellows the sound that lead to Tezuka's drawer. She opens it and took out a phone with a cracked screen. (Name) wonder who is calling? And if the phone is broke why is it ringing? Should she answer it? Picking up Tezuka calls is really none of her business. But she is his wife. Why is a phone that's still in service hiding in his drawer? "He must of thought it was broken," she thought. She hesitated. (Name) is trying to figure out should she answer it. If she do will Tezuka be mad at her? But if she don't, she'll never know who is calling or what's going on? So she decided to answer the call. She put the phone up to her ear.

"H-Hello?" 


	10. Fix it

Sorry for the update email. I'm just editing the story.

"This is a nice place to talk," Laven said.

"What's going on?" Tezuka asked him.

"Oh yeah that. I know I asked you this already so. Let me ask you again. How are you and my sister doing?"

"Alright," Tezuka told him. Laven smile drops. He shook his head then glare at him.

"You're lying Tezuka."

"What makes you think I am?"

"Because I can see right through you. (Name) already told me what was going on. Even if she didn't I would of notice by looking at how you two act towards each other. Then when I asked you in the same question in the parking lot you stood there and lied."

"Because of what happen that night I was going to fix the problem between me and her. That's why I told you everything was fine.

"Good because you need to fix your problems. I asked you, did you really like my sister on the day you started to date her. I asked you did you love her when you two decided to moved in together. Then before your wedding I asked you the same question one last time," Laven said to Tezuka poking him in his chest.

Tezuka moves in closer "And when you asked me that question what did I tell you Laven?!" Tezuka shouts poking Laven in his chest.

"I don't know Tezuka it was a long time ago. You tell me?"

"I told you I do love her!"

"Well do you Kunimitsu?"

Tezuka backes up and folded his arms. "What are you assuming Laven?"

"Me? Oh nothing. I'm not assuming anything. (Name) is. You said you love her. So why where you staying out late?"

Tezuka glare at him. "I don't think that's none of your business."

"None of my business? I'm her brother, it is my business. I might be a little over protected but I really want my little sister to be happy. So if you are doing something out there Tezuka."

"Doing what? If you have something to say, say it. You're wasting my time. What do you think I'm doing out there?"

"I don't fucking know you tell me? I'm just saying. If you are cheating I advise you knock it the fuck off. Because if you don't, I might just catch you in the act. And if I do catch you. I won't do anything. (Name) will. I think she will give you a better punishment then I will."

Tezuka shook his head. "So you think I'm cheating?"

"We wont know until we find out, now won't we. Think carefully Tezuka. You don't want me to take my sister way from you, do you?"

"You can't do that. (Name)-San and I are married. She's not a minor. You can't just take her from me."

"Ohâ€¦ Of course I can. It's call divorce. If you are cheating then (Name) will leave you the she can come back to American with her brother. She was suppose to come to American after college to work in business but she fail in love with you. And wanted to stay and be with you and blah, blah, blah."

Tezuka gave him a confused look. "What?" He just stood there. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know (Name) was suppose to leave him. "She was suppose to leave Japan? But she gave up that life she wanted, for me?"

"What? She didn't tell you?" Tezuka shook his head. "Oh damn, I think I wasn't suppose to tell you. That slipped out. If you ask her about that tell her that Laria and Lari told you not me. But understand Tezuka whatever you're out there doing that will hurt my sister. You better fix it." Laven walks back in the house.

Up stairs

"Hello," (Name) said answering Tezuka's cellphone.

"Ummm hi who is this?"

"Well, you called here. Who are you? (Name) asked.

"Ohâ€¦ This isn't Tezuka isn't it?"

"No this is his wife. What do you want with him?"

"I'm sorry wrong number," the women said hanging up the phone. (Name) push the end button.

"What the? Who was that?" (Name) looks for the number in the phone contacts but no number was found. Not even a name. She took the phone down stairs with her. "Kunimitsu I found this in yourâ€¦.Laven what are you doing here?"

"Oh umm...nothingâ€¦ Just talking to your husband. See ya sis." Laven ran out the door.

"What's his problem?" (Name) asked Tezuka.

"I don't know," Tezuka said with an snotty attitude.

"Well what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," he told her while walking back to the kitchen. (Name) follows him.

"Okay...You sound like you're mad. What's wrong?"

"I'm fine (Name)."

"Good because look what I found," she said dangling his broken phone in his face. "Was you hiding this from me?"

"No I wasn't. And why do you have that, it's broken."

"No it's not. A women just called this phone a three minutes ago." Tezuka opening the popcorn box dropping the packages everywhere. Thenhe spills soda on the countertop. "What's the matter? You're acting weird and clumsy." (Name) grabs some paper towels.

"I-I'm fine. And what do you mean a women called? She probably had the wrong number."

"Yes a women called this phone. And I don't think so. She said she wanted to speak to Tezuka. Do you know her?" (Name) asked. Tezuka took the phone.

"No I don't. And the name or number isn't in my contact list. You know I don't answer unknown calls. The popcorn is done. Do you still want to watch a movie?"

"Yeah...you go start the movie. I'll be right there." Tezuka kiss her on her cheek and went to to the living room.

"You don't know her huh?" (Name) knew what's going on. She just didn't want to believe it. She didn't have any proof. A women calling wasn't enough. She'll leave it alone for now. She just hopes that ignoring this problem doesn't blows up in her face later.


	11. Tezuka's Friends

(Name) walks into the restaurant meeting the former Seigaku team. "Hey you guys," (Name) said.

"Hey (Name)-San," the guys said to her.

"See, now it's college all over again," Momo said.

"Yes but the captain is missing," Oishi said.

"Where's Tezuka?" Kikumaru asked.

"Mr. Stoic is at tennis practice. And afterwards he have to speak to his manager. I'm afraid he won't be joining us you guys," (Name) explained.

"I guess we have to eat without him," Momo said looking at the menu.

"(Name)-San, about what happen that night," Oishi said.

"We didn't mean to accuse you of cheating on Tezuka," Fuji said.

"We hope you can forgive us?" Kawamura said.

(Name) smile. "Of course I'll forgive you guys. I admit I was really crushed when you guys thought that I would actually have an affair. But it's alright now, I'm over it. You guys are his closest friends so I understand why you took his side."

"So, no hard feelings?" Kikumaru asked.

She sips her soda through a straw. "No hard feelings," she answered. After ordering they sat there enjoying each other conversations.

"So I showed that Oshitari guy what I was made of. I showed that nerd my immense power at the nationals," Momo said.

"That's great, did you win?" (Name) asked.

"Nah he beat me. Dude was playing with a poker face through all six games," Momo said.

"But you improved right?" she asked. Momo nods his head.

"Oh yeah Echizen called. He said he might be coming back early," Momo said.

"Really? Chibi's coming back. That's great," Kikumaru said.

"Can't wait to see him. And play him in tennis," Fuji said.

"Yeah!" all the guys shouted.

"That's all you guys think about," (Name) said. "When he comes back I bet you he's going to say where's the ponta?"

"That's Echizen for ya," Momo said.

(Name) picks at her food. She wonder should she tell the guys about the phone incident? Or just keep it to herself. She know the guys won't give her any answers. She might be friends with them but they were more closer to Tezuka. It's their job to keep Tezuka's secrets from her.

(Name) sigh then decides talk about it. "Can I asked you guys a question?" she asked.

"Okay," Kikumaru said. Everyone else nod.

"Well then. Last week a women called Kunimitsu's cellphone and I-" She was interrupted because Inui is choking on his food. The other guys is frozen in place because of her question.

(Name) got up. "Inui, are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yes I'm fine. The food went down the wrong way," he told her

"Are you sure?"

"This is bad," Oishi said whispering.

"What are we going to tell (Name)-San? We can't lie to her," Kikumaru said.

"Maybe we should just tell her the truth," Kawamura suggested.

"We can't do that. Tezuka and (Name's) marriage would be over," Fuji said.

"I think we should just tell her. Because it's just going to get worst if we don't. And if she find out that we knew about this all along. She'll hate us forever," Momo said.

"That's why we can't tell her, it's too late. Do you want her to blow up this restaurant with her anger?" Kaido asked.

"If we tell her she's going to ask how long we knew. And we knew for a while now. I don't think we should tell her," Oishi said.

"Why can't we? If we can tell Tezuka what we thought (Name) was doing that night. Why can't we tell (Name) what Tezuka's been doing behind her back?" Kikumaru asked.

"I know but Tezuka wasn't cheating," Fuji said.

"But he was keeping it secret all this time. And he still is. So she would assume he was cheating," Kawamura said.

"What kind of friends are we if we don't tell her?" Kikumaru asked.

"Guys, we need to finish this. I think Inui can fake it anymore," Momo said.

"Are you sure you are alright Inui?" (Name) asked him.

"I'm fine thank you," he said picking up his drink. She pat his head sitting back down at her seat.

"Okay back to what I was saying. A women that I don't know called Kunimitsu's cellphone. The phone was in his drawer. I don't know why, he said it was broken. But it could still receive calls. Do you guys know anything about this?" (Name) asked them.

"The guys look at each other. They are wondering who is going to tell her the truth. "No. We don't know nothing about it," Momo said.

"Y-yeah. We haven't heard anything about that," Kikumaru told her frowning.

"Maybe she had the wrong number," Fuji said.

"That's what I thought at first but she didn't. She directly asked for Kunimitsu. Then she told me she had the wrong number and I'm like, she couldn't have dial the wrong number because she knew his name. And she knew who exactly who she was asking for."

"Oh. What did Tezuka say," Inui asked.

"He told me he doesn't know her," she answered.

"He lied," Kikumaru whispered.

"Do you guys know her?" (Name) asked them. It went quiet again. No one is speaking. (Name) looks at all of them.

"No. We don't know her. Sorry (Name)-San," Fuji said with a smile. "Right you guys?" he asked them.

Everyone nodded. Except for Kikumaru. "Right Kikumaru?" Momo asked him. Kikumaru didn't say anything for a minute then he nodded.

"Right," he said looking away. (Name) sat at the edge of the table staring at all of them from left to right. She stares at them with a very serious look. Then she smile.

"Okay. I'm glad I can trust you guys. Will you pass the dipping sauce please," she said finishing off her meal. The guys looks at each other then kept quiet the whole time. (Name) thought about what she said before she asked them about the women calling the phone.

"They are Tezuka's friends. And it's their job to keep his secrets from me," (Name) said in her thoughts. "The way Kikumaru acted I could tell they are hiding something. I don't know what but I guess I'm going to have to find out on my own." 


	12. Not so regular day

After leaving the restaurant (Name) stopped at a bakery getting some cupcakes. She walks in almost bumping into someone. "Oops, excuse me," she said.

"It's cool," the guy said popping his gum. (Name) looks at him closely.

"I remember you. You're that guy I bumped into last time. I think I know your name now. Marui right?"

"Uh huh," he said popping his gum. "It's weird. You know me but I don't remember you," he said.

"It's cool. I rather for people not to remember me."

"Hey Mauri! Mauri! I got the cakes," a guy shouts walking up to Bunta. "Hey I got the...you!" he shouted pointing at (Name).

"Me?" she said.

"Yeah you!"

"Hey I know you too. Kirihara a.k.a seaweed head. That nickname will always be attached to you. That reminds me, how's your head?" She asked.

Kirihara rubs the back of his head. "Safe from you. Ms. I like to smack people in the back of the head," he said glaring.

"You know her Kirihara?" Bunta asked.

"Yeah. You don't remember? That's the girl who body slammed Sanada in college."

Bunta snickered. "Oh...now I remember. (Name)-San right?" he asked. She nodded. Bunta popped his gum." How can I not remember the shortest girl through out the whole college campus."

"Hey, I'm not that short," she said.

"Right...and I don't chew gum everyday." he said popping his gum again.

"What are you doing with his amazon women?" Kirihara asked him.

"Who you calling an amazon women?"

"You're an amazon women," Kirihara said.

"And you're a devil," she said.

"The one and only babe," he said making two clicking sound from the corner of his mouth.

"We bumped into each other about three or two months ago. She looked familiar but..I didn't recognize her. Well until now," Bunta said.

"Well I gotta get going. My husband will be mad if I show up late."

"HUSBAND?" both of them shouted. "Who the hell will marry a loud mouth girl like you?" Kirihara asked.

Marui pops his gum. "That's what I want to know?"

"Guess," she said. Bunta and Kirihara looks at each other then answered.

"Oshitari."

"HELL NO!" (Name) shouted. "You guys are tripping. I see you next time," she said getting in her car. She walks into the house finding Tezuka sitting in the couch in front of the TV.

"Hey," she said sitting next to him. He glance at her then back at the TV. "What are you doing?"

"Watching TV," he said. Tezuka tossed the remote on the table.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Why are you asking me?" he asked with a grumpy attitude.

"Well excuse me Mr. Grumpy ass. I only asked you a question. Theres no need for you to be so damn angry."

"I'm not angry."

"You look like you are," she told him.

"But I'm not."

"Yes you are. Your tone of voice just went up."

"So what If it did?" he said folding his arms.

"Is something wrong? Because I just came in. I didn't know asking a simple question can make a person so upset. Did I upset you Kunimitsu?"

"Maybe," he said getting up.

"Oh maybe? That's all you can say is maybe? Look. Just cut the bullshit and just tell me what's wrong?"

"Find then. You want to know what's wrong? Why didn't you tell me you were suppose to leave Japan after college?"

(Name) eyes widen a little. She glance at him then looks away. "Who told you that?"

"Never mind who told me. (Name), why didn't you tell me you had your life planned out? Why did you cancel everything you wanted just to be with me?" (Name) didn't say anything. She kept quiet. "Answer me?"

"Look Kunimitsu. The past is the past. I can't change now. You act like I can just get up and go back to American. I decided to live my life with you. Even though my mom and brother wasn't happy about it back then. But it's cool now."

"It's not cool now. You could of told me. You could of left me (Name)-San. I would have understand."

"No you wouldn't understand. Long distance relationship does not work out. Kunimitsu if I would of left you. I'll would be unhappy in American without you."

Tezuka sat down. "(Name)-San, you could of went American instead of dealing with me."

She sat next to him. "Look it doesn't matter anymore. This was a long time ago. You act like I made a wrong choice. Do you want me to leave?"

"No. But if that's what you wanted. You could of left me," he said.

"The job I have now isn't what I really wanted. But it's what I chose so I can stay with you." (Name) wraps her arms around his neck. "Now shut up and forget about the past. Lets go upstairs," she said whispering in his ear.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Tezuka asked.

"Oh yeah! Let's go play Mario Party 9 on the Nintendo Wii. I have dibs on the fist controller!" she shouted run in up the stairs. Tezuka stares at her as she ran. He sigh shaking his head.

When he got up the broken cell phone rings in his pocket. He answered it going into the kitchen. "Who is this?" he asked.

"Tezuka. Hi, finally I been trying to reach you all this time," a women said.

"Meila please don't call my phone anymore."

"But why? I thought we were friends?" she asked.

"That's what we are but lately you been taking it too far."

"But I thought there was something between us? I thought you liked me?"

"I'm sorry but I'm married. How did you thought there was something between us? It was only dinner so we could talk about the review you was writing about the book."

"Oh yeah. About that, I was never really writing a review. I just wanted to see you all the time." Tezuka looks at the phone.

"You tricked me?" he asked her.

"I'm sorry. I thought that you liked me too." Tezuka press the end button, drops the phone on the floor. He stumps on it until he knew for sure it was completely broken.

He picks up the pieces throwing it in the garbage. "Kunimitsu! I'm about to start the game. If you're not up here in three minutes you lose automatically," (Name) shouted from the stairs.

"I'll be right there," he told her. Tezuka sigh taking off his glasses. "This won't turn out good." 


	13. Running into the culprit

"Hey shorty let's go!" Laria shouts barging into (Name's) office.

"What the hell? What are you two doing here?" she asked.

"Were bored and it's lunch time so let's go. Laven is waiting on us." Laria said.

"You two can't just barge yourselves into my office where I work. You're going to get me fired. And plus I'm on an important phone call."

"No you're not. You're on the phone with your husband," Lari said.

"What are you talking about? This is top business." (Name) turns around facing her window.

"Top business huh?" Tezuka said.

"Quiet Kunimitsu. I'll call you after lunch," she said pressing the end button. "Alright let's go."

"The nerve of you working with the competition," Laria said.

"Well it's better than working for mommy... Like two twins I know," (Name) said. "No Laven! bad Laven. No flirting with my co-works."

"Be quiet twerp. I'm about to get a phone number," he said.

"No! Let's go," she told him pulling his ear.

"Wait, wait a minute. Call me," Laven told a women employee. Thy left her job going to a place to eat lunch.

"Gosh, you guys are older than me. Act like you got some damn sense."

"Be quiet," Lari said. "Yeah, we can do what hell we want," Laria told her.

"Whatever. Just don't come to my job acting stupid," she said looking at Laven. "And shouting when people are trying work," she said looking at the twins.

"Blah, blah, blah," Laria said. (Name) cellphone rings. She press the ignore button. "If that's your husband answer it," Laria said.

"No I won't. He ignores me when I call. So why can't I ignore him?"

"Did something happen between you two again?" Lari asked.

"No everything is fine. He doesn't know I'm mad right now."

"Everything doesn't look fine," Laven said.

"I said everything is fine! I'm fine! There are no problems what so ever!" (Name) shouted stabbing her chicken repeatedly with a fork.

"Damn calm down," Lari said.

Laven stares at her. "You know I was going to ask you did you want that chicken? But the way you stabbed it, not anymore. Put the folk down and back away from the unarmed chicken breast," Laven told her.

"I'm sorry you guys. It's just that I'm still caught up about that women calling his cellphone."

"You are still worrying about that?" Lari said.

"You damn right I am. I mean, I can't get it out of my head. I act like I'm not bothered by it at home. But I'm really am and it's pissing me off. Do you guys think he's cheating?" (Name) asked them.

"Laria and Lari looks at each other. "Of course he's cheating," Laven said.

"Laven! Do you have any proof?" the twins asked.

"No, but that phone call is proof," he said.

"There's no proof by that phone call," Lari said.

"But the women did asked for Tezuka. And she didn't dialed the wrong number," Laria said.

"Exactly. Come on..he's cheating. Tezuka said he knew nothing about it, which is a lie. His friends said nothing and you said Kikumaru was acting weird. Hello... Theres proof right there in your face," Laven said.

"It's not enough. It would be awesome if I knew this women. It's not like I will bump into her outside somewhere," (Name) said.

"Hey, you might not know. Since you don't know what she looks like. The women could be anyone," Lari said.

"Co-workers, your boss, the cashier over there. Hey it might be that lady on the bus right there," Laria said.

"That lady from the shoe store huh? You did say you hate that bitch," Laven said. (Name) sigh looking sad. "Look twerp, I was just playing but why would he cheat?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure your sex life with him is fine right?" Laria asked. (Name) eyes widen, then she looks away.

"Right (Name)?" Lari repeated.

"Ummm..." Laven, Laria and Lari eyes widen.

"No...way.." Laven said.

"Shut up!" (Name) shouted.

"You gots to be kidding me? You and Tezuka are still a vir-" Lari was interrupted.

"Shut up! Shut up I said. Stop talking," she told her sister.

"Wow... Tezuka didn't make his move. What's wrong with him?" Laven asked.

"Nothing is wrong with him. Now stop it. I don't want to talk about the honeymoon," she said.

"You only showed us pictures. No wonder you never talked about it," Laria said.

"Would the three of you just be quiet. I don't want to talk about it anymore. It's weird talking about it with your brother and sisters," (Name) said.

"Okay," they told her.

"Sigh... Alright, look. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to take that next step with Kunimitsu but. He had a unexpected call. His manager said he was booked for a tennis match. So he left me in France and went to America."

"What? On your honeymoon?" Laria asked.

"Wow..that was selfish," Laven said.

"When he came back to Paris. He didn't say anything about-"

"Deflowering you," Lari said.

"Yeah, So I left it alone and we continued to enjoy our honeymoon."

"Wow, no wonder he's cheating on you. You haven't been giving him any. Actually you haven't been giving him nothing at all," Laven said.

"You're a dumb ass Laven," the twins said.

"Laven, as my brother I really love you. But sometimes you make me want to pimp smack you," (Name) said. "I got to get out of here, my lunch time is over you guys. See ya." (Name) pays for her food then walks out the restaurant walking back to work. As she continues to walk she bumps into someone.

"Oh, excuse me. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," (Name) said.

"Oh it's alright. No big deal," the women said. (Name) looks at her closely.

"Wait a minute I saw you before. You're the women that was talking to Kunimitsu when he was going to get me a soda. You're writing a review on his book right?" (Name) asked.

"Oh yes, I am. I'm Meila nice to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"So. How's your husband? I see you been spending lots of time together."

"Oh yeah. Everything is fine. I been spending so much time with him. I am his wife after all. About that review you're doing. How it's coming? I would like to read it when it's finished."

"It's coming great. I'll give it to you when It's done." ("To bad it doesn't exist.")

"That's cool, well got to go." (Name) walks away, but then she stops walking notice something. "Wait a minute. Your voice, it sounds familiar." (Name) turns around walking closer to her.

"Familiar? What do you mean?" Meila said.

"I don't know but. I feel like I heard your voice from somewhere. Cellphone maybe?" she asked.

"I don't think so. I don't think we ever talked on the phone before," Meila said. (Name) stares at her for a minute then turns back around.

"You know what, you're right. Sorry about that." Meila walks away. (Name) gave her an intense stare like she was trying to burn her eyes in the back of Meila's head.

"Her voice sounds familiar. Was she the one who called Tezuka's cellphone that night?" 


	14. Welcome back

It's now the weekend. (Name) stood on the balcony in her room looking at the city view. She's trying to figure out was that Meila on Tezuka's cellphone. She ran it though her head over and over but still no answers. The way she felt right now. She just wanted to take Tezuka's glasses and shove it down his throat. (Name) starts to think about it again but the home phone rings. She went down stairs to answered it. "Hello? Oh hello, long time no see. Uh huh. Sure just come right over, yes there's a lot here. Okay bye," she said hanging up the phone.

A few hours later Tezuka came home. He walks into the living room looking around. There were so much snacks sitting around. He raise an eyebrow. "(Name)-san?" he called out to her her while going into the kitchen. She's in the kitchen taking out more soda's.

"Yea?" she asked.

"What's with all the snacks?" he asked.

"I'm having friends over."

"Who, your sisters?"

"No," she said going into the living room. The door bell rings. (Name) ran to the door opening it. "Hey you guys!" she shouted getting excited. The former Seigaku members is at the door.

"Hey (Name)!" they all shouted walking in.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tezuka asked.

"Were here for the party (Name) invited us to," Kikumaru said.

"Party? (Name) you didn't tell me you was throwing a party," Tezuka said.

"I don't have to tell you my business. Just like you don't tell me yours. Come on you guys tennis party!" she shouted running the the backyard.

"Alright! Grab the snacks," Momo said going out the door. Tezuka sighed fellowing them to the yard.

"(Name)-san we need to talk," he said.

"No. I don't feel like talking," she said drinking her soda.

"What do you mean you don't feel like it?"

"Excuse me. But I'm busy." She walks away.

"(Name)-san," he said calling out to her. She ignores him. Tezuka signed. He decided to talk to her later. He walks away going to join the others.

"(Name), nice job throwing a unexpected party," Kikumaru said.

"Thanks. I wouldn't of throw this party without a reason. I have a surprise for you guys."

"Really? What is it, cake?" Momo asked.

"Yeah it's cake I'll go get it. While you guys play tennis," she said going inside.

"(Name)-san, we need to talk now," Tezuka said.

(Name) gave him an intense stare. "Can't you see I'm busy," she said shoving him his tennis racket. "Go play or something." She walks off going inside.

Oishi walks up to him. "Is everything alright Tezuka?" he asked. Tezuka turns around. He nods to him.

"Everything is fine." Oishi, Fuji and Inui looks at each other then back at him.

"What, do you think something is wrong?" he asked them.

"We don't think something is wrong. We can see that something is wrong," Inui said.

"What did you do this time Tezuka?" Fuji asked.

"She's upset with me for some reason. I want to talk to her but she keeps pushing me away. I'll deal with this problem later."

"Come on you guys. Tennis time!" Momo shouted.

"I'll serve. If the ball is coming at you and you miss your chance to return it, you're out," Kikumaru said. He threw the ball in the air. He back flipped then hit it. "Heads up."

(Name) stood in the door way watching them play. "Damn these guys take tennis to serious. What's with the serious face's?" she said. Kaido returned the ball.

"I got this one," Fuji said. He hit the ball to high up almost near the house. Before the ball was about to come back down. Someone jumped up returning the ball to them so fast they couldn't even see it. It landed on the ground behind them.

"What the hell?" Momo said.

"Yo! Playing with just one ball is lame. I'll take you all on with nine balls." the guy leaned his tennis racket on his shoulder. "Before I play anyone. Where's the ponta?"

"Echizen!" half of them shouted running towards him.

"Chibi!" Kikumaru said hugging him tightly. It's been a long time chibi."

"Kikumaru. I can't breathe and it's nice to see you to," he said. Kikumaru let go of him ruffling his hair.

Momo playfully put him in the head lock. "Echizen, it's about time you came back. What took you so long?"

"I been busy. But I already told you I'll be back early."

"Glad to see you back Echizen," Oishi said. Everyone else nodded.

"So this is why you got us all here together huh (Name)-san?" Momo asked.

"Yeah. Echizen called saying he's just flew in today. So I told him to come over and we'll welcome him back."

"Thanks Mrs. Tezuka," Echizen said smirking.

"That's funny shorty," she said patting his head.

"You're short too," Echizen told her. (Name) walks back into the house. After playing tennis the guys sat in the living room eating snacks.

"So Echizen. How was your trip?" Fuji asked.

"It's was okay," he answered.

"Okay?" Momo said.

"Come on Chibi. You always say that every time you come back," Kikumaru said.

"What's there to tell? I played tennis. And I won, end of discussion."

"Sheesh that was a short story," Kaido said.

"There's got to be something that was interesting there?" Kawamura asked.

"Yeah Echizen. You are the youngest tennis player that gone pro. You had to do something fun while you were there." Oishi asked. Echizen opens his soda.

"You're right Kawamura, Oishi. There was something I was interested in," he answered. Everyone moves in closer.

"What was it?" Inui asked. Echizen sips his soda then put's it down.

"Free Ponta," he answered. Everyone drops to the ground from his lame answer.

"No take backs," Momo said taking his soda.

"Give that back Momo (Name)-san brought that for me," Echizen told him.

"Go get another one."

"No. All ponta are mine."

"Not all of it." Tezuka shook his head.

"That's Echizen for you," said Fuji. Tezuka looks up by the stairs wondering what is (Name) doing? While everyone was down stairs (Name) stays in the guest room sitting on the bed. She had a piece of paper in her hand with a phone number on it. She remember she wrote down that women phone number before she told Tezuka about the call. She's wondering should she call to see was it really Meila calling him. Everyone is in a good mood today so she didn't want to ruin it. She'll find out once and for all tomorrow.  



	15. A broken heart can never heal part 1

She turns the TV on staring at cartoons. The weekend had came around again and all this week she kept quiet. But today she will find out if Tezuka is cheating or not. Tezuka walks down the stairs going into the living room. He walks up to (Name) stroking her hair back.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. She didn't even turn around to look at him.

"I'm fine," she told him. She just sat there.

"Are you sure? You look like you don't feel well."

"I'm okay. It's the weekend Tezuka. Where are you going?"

"I been called in for practice. So I'm going to have to skip writing today." (Name) nods to him. Tezuka grabs his bag. "I'll see you later (Name)-san." Tezuka bend down and kiss his wife on the cheek. He walks out the front door walking to his car. Once he starts it up he pulls off from the drive way.

(Name) never thought she would have to use this but, she needed to know. She took out her cellphone tapping a button that can track a persons car anyone. They have this for emergencies like if they car get's stolen. Or if someone is stranded. She never thought she would use this to spy on Tezuka. But the way she feels right now, she didn't care. (Name) watch the blue dot on her cellphone goes down the street and turn corners. Tezuka goes down a familiar street and parks his car in the parking lot at the tennis court. (Name) is relieved. She laughs at herself thinking Tezuka would actually lie to her about not going to practice. "I guess am just being paranoid. I actually thought he's cheating on me," she said to herself. (Name) press the end button on her phone and sat it down. Feeling relieved she went into the kitchen looking for some snacks to eat.

Tezuka walks to the court. He took out his cellphone dialing a number. With just one ring the person answered it.

"Hi Teuka," the women said. "I thought you wasn't going to talk to me no more?" Meila asked.

"I'm not. But today is different. Meet me at the cafe that we were at before. I'm done with this. I'm married and I'm sick of you calling my cellphone, it ends today. Meet me there at 1:00."

"Got it. And Tezuka, I hope you understand my feelings towards you," she said. Tezuka didn't reply to her. He press the end button then put his cellphone away.

Being relieved and excited. (Name) walks down the busy streets going to the bakery to get cupcakes. She want's the writing to say I love you on them with tiny tennis rackets poking out. Made especially for Tezuka. When (Name) turns the corner she saw someone she didn't really want to see right now.

Oshitari smirked. "I have to call you back Kenya. I just met up with someone," he said pressing the end button on his cellphone. He walks up to her. (Name) rolls her eyes and signed. "Hello there (Name)-san. What have you been up to?"

"Minding my business, now would you excuse me. I'm busy." (Name) walks away from him but Yushi grabs her hand keeping her from going anywhere. (Name) sighed. "Oshitari I don't have time for you right now I'm really busy."

"Now, now (Name) is that any way to talk to your ex-boyfriend."

"You were never my boyfriend Yushi."

Oshitari put's his hand over his heart pouting. "What you say really hurts me (Name). I thought we had something special in college..."

"No! We never did! Now would you excuse me. I have something to for my husband," she said yanking her arm from his grasp. Oshitari push up his glasses. He got angry because of the word husband.

"Tezuka huh? It's always you worrying about him, but he never worry about you." (Name) looks at him with a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You're with someone who doesn't care about you."

"You're wrong. Tezuka does care about me. He said he loves me so just mind your damn business."

"Can't you see (Name)-san. I'm the one that always cared for you." Yushi reached his arm out to caress her face with his hand. "I always been into you. I told you I liked you and what did you do? You picked Tezuka over me." (Name) push's him away.

"I picked Tezuka because he's different. You! You are a womanizer. Why would I pick someone that would never be faithful to one girl!"

"Being with me is probably better than being with someone who keeps secrets from you."

"What are you talking about? Tezuka isn't keeping anything from me." Oshitari moves in closer to her.

"Do you even know, where Tezuka is located right now?"

"He's at tennis practice. Well that's what he told me." Yushi smirked grew wider. He walks behind (Name) holding her shoulders. He leans down closer to her ear.

"Really? And you believe that? Won't you call him. Let's see how he'll react towards you." (Name) took out her cellphone and dials Tezuka's number. Tezuka phone rings. He looks at the number then picks it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Tezuka."

"Hi (Name)-san, I'm kinda busy right now. Is there a problem?" he asked.

"No. None at all. I was just wondering. Where you are?"

"(Name)-san I told you already. I'm at the tennis court."

"Oh. Okay."

"I'm sorry, it looks like I'll be home a little late. I'll see you later." Meila came in walking towards Tezuka. "I got to go (Name)-san."

"Okay, umm... I lo-" (Click) Before she could finish what she was going to say Tezuka push the end button. "love you," she said sighing. Yushi walks in front of her.

"He didn't act like that this morning towards me," she said in her mind. "If you know something about Tezuka, Oshitari. Tell me," she asked.

Yushi shrugs his shoulders. "I'm sorry but... I don't know anything."

"Cut the bullshit Yushi! If you seen Tezuka somewhere tell me!"

"Why should I tell you about your own husband? You're his wife. You are suppose to know about his whereabouts 24/7."

Oshitari push his glasses up enjoying every minute of this. "Don't get mad at me because you can't keep tabs on your husband." Yushi moves behind her whispering in her ear.

"If you were my wife. I'll make sure I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Until next time beautiful." Yushi walks away.

(Name) ran down the street. She ran as fast as she could going back to her house. She needed to know. Is Tezuka lying to her?

"Yushi's lying," she said over and over in her mind.

She made it home running up the stairs to her room. She remember the number she saved when that women called Tezuka's phone. All she had to do was dial that number to find out who is this women he's seeing."

She took the number out dialing it. She pressed the call button, the phone starts to ring. It kept ringing and ringing. No one picks up. The answer machine came on. "Hi this Meila. Sorry I can't come to the phone right now. So leave a message and I-"

(Name) pressed the end button on her phone. She stood there for a minute silent. She sat on the bed frowning. She felt her eyes begin to water as a two single tear drops fail down her cheeks. Her shoulder begin to shake then she starts to cry. (Name) sat to the floor and wraps her arms around herself tightly as she sweeps. She just couldn't believe the guy she love so much just lie to her. She continue to sob letting all her pain out but it didn't do any good. She's in so much pain that nothing can make it go away. 


	16. A broken heart can never heal part 2

(Name) lays on the bed thinking about her situation. Oh...She is going to fix him. And Meila is going to be broken in half. She tap's a button on her cellphone finding where is Tezuka car is located. Yushi wasn't lying. Tezuka car is parked, but not at the tennis court. (Name) ran down stairs then out the door. She got in her car speeding off to where Tezuka is. Meila sat down next to him. Tezuka gave her a displeased look. "I'm glade you called me. I really need to talk to you," she said. She put's her hand over his holding it.

"Meila I need to-"

"I'll go first," she said interrupting him. "I really like you Tezuka. You're different from other guys. I had so much fun with you just hanging out. Until you didn't want to hang out with me anymore. We have so much in common. I'm glad we met. Maybe now, we can..move on to the next level? I've fallen for you. I hope you feel the same?"

Tezuka slightly smiles at her. (Name) speeds down the street gripping the wheel with anger. She kept thinking about how stupid she is not figuring this out ahead of time. He lied to her about not knowing who the women was on the phone. His friends lied for not telling her the truth. Laven said he is cheating but she didn't want to listen. All those times he stayed out all night. He was with that other women.

He said he's going to the damn tennis court. That was lie also. Tezuka was never in love with her. All this time he wanted someone else not (Name). She should of seen this coming. She turned down the best job offer in American just to stay in Japan with the one she love. Fuck that, the one she did love. (Name) parks her car. She see's a familiar car across the street. "What the fuck?" she shouted. Tezuka's car is actually parked out front. She kicks her car wheel then walk across the street to the cafe. She cracked her knuckles walking into the place. She saw Tezuka sitting next to Meila. (Name) stood there peeking at them from around the corner. She wanted to cry because she couldn't believe this. She stood there listening to their conversation.

"How do you feel about me Tezuka?" Meila asked him. Tezuka sighed moving his hand away from hers.

"Meila. You're pretty. Smart, very interesting to talk to. We have a lot in common. You like the same stuff I do. I like hanging out with you too. You're a good friend. And my feelings for you. Well I'm sorry but, I don't have any feelings for you." Name) eyes widen. "How long are you going to keep this up? You're a sweet women and I liked hanging out with you but. I'm sorry, you're not (Name). I love my wife."

"But why? You two dont have a anything in common. She's kinda not that smart. She's short. You can even keep a conversation with her. And you two don't even do things with each other. Why do you still love her when... When..I'm here for you. She doesn't know what you want, I do. She's too different from you."

Tezuka is furious at what she said about his wife. But always, he still kept his cool. "You know what Meila. You're annoying. I know that my wife and I have nothing in common. Why should we? It would just be boring if (Name) and I like the same thing. And my wife is not brainless. She's smart, brilliant and talented in fashion. Gudging by the way you dress maybe I should tell her to give you some tips. And for your information there's nothing wrong with her height. She just the way I like her. We might argue sometimes but I least we talk to each other. Other couples out there don't even say a word to their spouse. (Name) might be loud, childish sometimes, silly, a bit of a weirdo and she pisses me off. But that's what I love about her. You're just a jealous women. Tell me why should I leave an incredible loving wife. To be with a lying, conniving, home wrecking women like you?"

(Name) heard everything about what he said about her. Tears kept fallen down her cheeks. Tezuka did love her. The way he stood up for her made her want to run out there and embrace him. Meila didn't answer him.

"No answer huh?" he asked her. Tezuka shook his head. "You're pretty Meila. One day you will find that someone who cares for you. Good bye." Tezuka stood up and walk away.

"Wait! Are you saying you don't feel the same for me? I thought we had something here?"

"Why would you think that? You tricked me to be around you. You said you was writing a review for my work. But you lied. You was never doing your job."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to be with you. How can you be with someone so stupid? She didn't even know I was trying to steal her husband away from her. That's why I said she's dumb. All this time you have been seeing me behind her back. And she still doesn't know. After all this time you still pick her?"

"My wife isn't dumb! I called you here to tell you stop calling me. There's nothing you can say to make me leave my wife. I don't want to be with you. (Name) makes me happy."

"Happy? She don't makes you happy. She doesn't even make you smile!"

"You're wrong Meila, yes she does. When she's not looking. I smile only for her."

What does she have that I don't have?" Tezuka turns around.

"(Name) has this aura around her. That I can't get enough of. That's something you can't compete with. I have nothing more to say to you Meila. Good bye." When Tezuka walks away from her. She fellows him.

"Wait Tezuka, understand." Before he walks out the door (Name) stood in front of him. He was shock to see her standing right there. She had tears going down her cheeks. That face again, that expression Tezuka never wanted to see. He looks away from her. How the hell can he explain this?

Tezuka sighed looking back at her face. He spoke calmly to her." (Name)-san, what are you doing here?" 


	17. A broken heart can never heal part 3

(Name) wipes her tears away. There is so much anger she had build up inside. She is getting ready to swing her fist at both of them. "What are you doing here (Name)?"

"What I am doing here? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" she shouted. "Huh? What are you doing here?" (Name) push him. "You said you was going to the damn tennis court!"

"Look I was-" (SMACK!) Without thinking (Name) smacks him in the face knocking off his glasses. Tezuka looks at her. His face is burning red.

"You don't have to explain. I heard everything. I heard what you said and what she said. I really love what you said about me. The way you stood up for me when she was saying rude things about me. I thank you, for describing me as a wonderful wife. But you lied to me Kunimitsu! You been lying to me all this time! How could you? Fuck, Kunimitsu if you are going to cheat at least cheat on me what someone that's fucking pretty!

"Excuse me, who are you calling ugly?!" Melia shouted.

"Bitch I'm talking about you!" (Name) shouted at her.

"Excuse me. Is everything alright here?" the manager asked them. All three of them looks at him.

"Everything is fine. No need to worry. I'm just here to say a couple of things to them and I'll be on my way," (Name) told him.

"Okay. Sorry for the interruption," he said leaving.

"So all this time it's been you. You're that bitch that was suppose to be writing a review for Kunimitsu's work. I'm guessing that was lie to steal my husband huh?"

"Yes, it was. Too bad you have to find out like this. I'm guessing this is something you will remember for a while." (Name) laughed cracking her knuckles.

"Yes, I will remember this. I just hope you'll remember this ass kicking I'm about to give you."

"Bring it!" Melia shouted.

"It's right here bitch!" (SLAP!) (Name) lift up her hand smacking Melia across the face. Melia held her face in shock.

"You bitch!" she shouts with anger. She grabs (Name) by her shirt. (Name) pulls Melia by her hair yanking some pieces out. Tezuka held on to (Name) separating her from Melia. While someone else blocked Melia from getting to (Name).

"Stop it (Name)! Knock it off!" Tezuka shouted. He held her arms down keeping her from fighting Melia.

"Come over here I got some more smacks for you, you bitch! Get your fucking hands off me Tezuka!" she shouted pushing him away. "Don't touch me! I hate you!" she hit him on his chest then moves away from him. (Name) tried calming herself down a little. "All this damn time. Right underneath my nose. That was her, calling your cellphone. That was her, you was with all...night. She was with you, My husband! All those times I been left alone in the house waiting for you to come home. You was out there with her!" Tears fail from (Name's) eyes. She wipes them away trying to ignore the pain she felt.

"Sorry please let me explain."

"Did you enjoy being with her?"

"No!"

"You're lying! How does it feel being with two women at a time?" she asked him. Tezuka sigh not saying anything. He wasn't going to talk because he knew she will never listen. "What's wrong, why aren't you speaking? You make me sick Kunimitsu."

"You never listen to me!" Tezuka shouts.

"Because that doesn't give it the right to cheat!"

"I wasn't cheating!"

"I don't even know what you're mad for. This is all you're fault. This is what happens when a women isn't doing her job. If you would of been a good wife to your husband. Then he wouldn't been with me all this time," Meila told her.

(Name) walks closer to her. "Say something again and I'll beat the shit out you!" Melia walks closer to her.

"Won't you come over here and beat me up you bitch," Melia said lightly smacking (Name) in the face. (Name) ran towards her and attacked her down to the floor. Both of them is rolling on the floor smacking, punching each other in the face and pulling hair.

"You wench! This is for trying to steal my husband!" (Name) punch Melia hard in the jaw.

"He doesn't want you anymore! Because if he did, then he wouldn't have been with me!" Melia shouted. She tried to smack (Name) but she missed. So she pulled on (Name's) hair. Tezuka grabs (Name) by her waist tying to stop her from fighting. He yanked her away and wraps his arms around her from behind.

"Stop it! Let me go Tezuka! Get off! Just me kick her ass some more!" she shouted at him.

"That's enough (Name)! Stop it! Look at your lip it's bleeding!" Tezuka shouted.

"No... Let me kick her ass!" (Name) slap Tezuka again but he didn't let go of her. She tried to get pass him but he blocks her. Melia had a bruise on her face. She got away from the guy that was holding her back.

"My face. You'll pay for this!" Melia said running towards her. (Name) push Tezuka out the way. When Melia came closer (Name) swung her fist punching Melia in the face. She fail to the floor holding her bloody nose.

"That's all you got? Bitch get up! What do you have to say now huh? I beat your ass! Come on, get up so I can finish you off!" (Name) shouted. Melia didn't get up. Her eyes were open but she was seeing stars right about now.

"Miss are you okay?" a person said surrounded Melia. "Get something for her face. Her nose is bleeding badly."

"That's it! Let's go!" Tezuka shouted. He picks (Name) up and put her over his shoulder.

"Put me down Tezuka! I said put me down!" she shouted as Tezuka carried her out the door. He put her down then grabs both of her hands taking her to his car.

"Get you're damn hands off me," she told him trying to get her hands free.

"Let's go. We're going home so we can talk," he told her.

"No!" Tezuka yanks her closer to him.

"Stop playing around! I'm done arguing with you. Now let's go!"

"No. I'm not going anywhere with you. Why are you out here with me? Your girlfriend needs you inside."

"She's not my girlfriend! (Name) I never even touched her!"

"That's bullshit! You're lying to me!" (Name) got pissed off again and tried to smack Tezuka again. Before she could touch him he grabs her hand squeezing it tight. He yanks her towards him walking to her to his car. (Name) yanks her hand away from his.

"Stay away from me. You want to be with her. Go ahead. Just to let you know it's over between us. I'm through with you!" (Name) push him away then ran to her car.

"(Name)! (Name)!" Tezuka shouted. She got into her car speeding off down the street. Tezuka sighed to himself kicking his tires.

(Name) parks her car. She walks up to a building going inside. She rings the door bell. Her brother answers it smiling. "Hey twerp what's up?" (Name) didn't say anything. "Hey, are you alright?" Laven looks at her dropping his smile. He grabs her chin lifting her head up seeing the bruise on her lower lip.

"Did Tezuka do this to you?" he asked in a serious tone.

"No. The women is was with did." Laven didn't look surprise. He folds his arms looking at his sister.

"So you finally caught him?" (Name) shook her head up and down. Her shoulders begin to shake and tears were fallen from her eyes. "Come here (Name)," he said opening his arms. (Name) walks towards him hugging him back.

"I feel so stupid," she told him.

"You're not stupid. He is. He just lost the most awesome girl in the world. Come in, maybe this old lady inside could cheer you up."

"I heard that Laven," a voice said. (Name) walks in seeing her mother standing here with her arms open. She ran embracing her mother in her arms. Tangena hugs her daughter back.

"Mom... I'm so sorry mom. You were right," she said sobbing.

"I was too," Laven mumbled.

"It's alright (Name). Everything will be alright now. Please stop crying darling," Tangena told her.

"I want a hug too..." Laven said in a high pinch girly voice. 


	18. It's been a while

A year later.

(Name) looks at the city as it passes by her quickly. She wonders did anything change? She slightly smile gazing out the window. "Are you alright (Name)?" Laven asked her. She turns to him and smile.

"Yeah I'm alright," she said looking back out the window.

"We just landed in Japan an hour ago. You don't have to see him today if you don't want to," he told her. (Name) plays with her wedding ring then left it alone.

"Nah bro. I want to see him. I want to get this over with."

"Do you want me to come with you. Just in case any problems?" (Name) pats him on his hand.

"I'll be fine Laven." The cab stops at Laven's building. Both of them got out with their bags.

"Alright, heres the keys to your new apartment. I'll take my car and drop your bags to your place okay?"

"Alright, thanks Laven. Well, I'll see you later," she told him.

Laven nods to her. As she walks though the city she saw the restaurant where she is told to him at. (Name) walks in looking around. She spotted him clutching a cup in his hands. She walks up to the table. She grips her wedding ring. "Hello Kunimitsu." Tezuka turns around looking at her. She smiles at him. He stood up gazing down at her. She walks closer to him embracing him in her arms. Tezuka held her tightly. She breathe in his scent loving every second of it. They release each other then sat down.

"It's been a while," she said.

"A year," he said looking away from her. Tezuka stirs his drink with a straw.

"How you been?" she asked him. Tezuka didn't say anything. For a minute he was silent. (Name) stares at him.

"Fine," he answered not looking at her.

"That's good. How about tennis? I heard you won a tournament. Congratulations."

"Thanks." (Name) is worried. His personality was different. It was like when she first met him. Silent, stoic and uninterested in anything.

"How is everyone else? Are they doing alright?" Tezuka stares at his drink. He sighed not saying a word. "Kunimitsu?"

"Their fine," he answered. (Name) nods her head.

"Are you okay? You look depressed and angry." Tezuka looks at her.

"I'm fine. It's perfectly natural for a husband to look like this when his wife left him for a year."

"Well... I'm sorry but. You kinda had it coming," she said. Tezuka folded his arms giving her an intense look.

"What make you think I deserve this?"

"How can you forget? You cheated on me." Tezuka banged his fist on the table making (Name) jump.

"I did not!" he shouted.

"Yes you did! Kunimitsu you lied to me about everything. How could you?"

"How could I? How could you just pack your things and leave the country without me knowing? I waited for you to come home."

"Oh, just like I sat there at the window and waited for you to come home every night. Now you know how it feels."

"I apologize okay. I thought she wanted to be friends. I let my guard down and she tricked me. I never thought something like that would happen. What I'm saying is the truth, nothing happen between me and her."

"I don't care if you two were just friends. What I'm mad about is that you lied to me. You kept this from me thinking it wasn't going to blow up in your face. But it did. Now look what happen, we're not together."

Tezuka hand starts to shake. "I know. This is all my fault." (Name) took his hand intwining her fingers with his.

"It's not all your fault. She was right. I wasn't being a good wife. When I left I really missed you. I was thinking should I get on that plane and go back home. But then I thought about what happen. I was so pissed that I decided to make you suffer."

"By not coming back? You think doing that was enough to teach me a lesson?" (Name) didn't answer him. "You left for a year! I was so upset when I found out you left Japan. I thought about you and when will you come back. This separation isn't working for me." Tezuka released her hand. "I need my wife to be next to me."

"And I need my husband next to me. But I'm sorry Kunimitsu. I cried thinking about what could I have done for you to turn to another women? What did I do?" Tezuka didn't answer her. "But it's fine now. I forgive you. I'm over it. Just like I'm over you."

"Don't you think you're being selfish?"

"Yes. I admit it. I am being selfish. I still love you but, right now. I want to be alone."

Tezuka grabs her hand holding it tight. "Is that what you want?" he asked her. (Name) was quiet for a minute. After thinking she nods to him. "Then I won't argue with you anymore. This is your choice and I can't change your mind. You can say you're over me but, I will never give up on the women I love. I called you here to try to convince you to came back. But, I guess it didn't turn out right."

(Name) opens his hand giving him her wedding ring. She stood up walking next to him. She looks at him staring at the ring. She didn't know leaving would hurt him like this. (Name) grabs him by his hands standing him up. She wraps her arms around him leaning her head against his chest. Tezuka didn't hug her back.

He whispers to her. "Tell me. What do I need to do, to make you stay with me?" Tears fail from (Name's) eyes absorbing into his shirt.

"Let me be on my own for a while," she answered him. She releases him then held his face in both her hands. She was getting ready to kiss him on the cheek but he push her way gently then sat back down. She stares at him one more time then walks away.

He didn't watch her leave. The blank expression on his face turns into a frown. It hurts him seeing her go. It always did since the day she left him. 


	19. Typical advice from a brother in law

A week later.

"Momo stay away from my Nigirizushi," Echizen said.

"But you have a lot. Share some you selfish little prince," Momo said.

"I'm not little anymore!" Echizen shouted.

"Guys calm down. I'll make another batch," Kawamura said. The former Seigaku team were sitting in Taka-San's sushi shop. Tezuka stood up getting ready to leave.

"Are you alright Tezuka?" Oishi asked.

"I'm fine. I'll see you guys later," he answered.

"Huh? But we just got here an hour ago. Sit down Tezuka," Kikumaru told him.

"Sorry, I have a lot of writing to do. See ya later." Tezuka sightly smile at them then walks out the shop.

"Okay, see ya," they all told him.

"What's wrong with Tezuka?" Momo asked.

"The usual," Fuji said. Tezuka drove home. He opens his laptop sitting down on the couch. Since a year pass Tezuka switched up his writing. He added romance in his books making his stories more popular. All the girls wanted a copy. They reporters asked him if he can do an interview about the book. But he cancel it. What kind of answer would that be if he told them he got the inspiration from his wife leaving him?

Tezuka sighed to himself. He moved his fingers getting ready to type. "Chapter 16." An hour later he's still looking at the laptop with an blank expression. He's still on chapter 16, but didn't even type anything. He had writers block. It's been happening every since (Name) came back to Japan. Even when she's not here she still manage to ruin his concentration.

Tezuka sighed angrily slamming his laptop closed. He lays down on the couch thinking. He tried thinking about something but he only thought about (Name). "Damn," he said wishing she would disappear from his mind. He thought why was being apart difficult for him? It should be easy for him to get over a women. But this women he's married to. She's like an expensive tennis racket that he can't have but wants so badly. As he lay there the doorbell rings. He ignored it, not wanting to be bothered. The doorbell rings again. Tezuka sighed lifting hisself off the couch walking towards the door. He opens it and seeing Laven standing there. "Laven?" Tezuka asked. Laven had his back turned eating a hotdog. When he heard a voice he turns around.

"Huh? Oh...sup Tezuka."

"What are you doing here Laven?"

"Duh, were brother-in-laws." Tezuka glares at him.

"Still mad at me huh?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Look, don't get mad at me. (Name) wanted to go back to American so I took her. I had to go back anyway. I was only here in Japan on vacation."

"It doesn't matter anymore. I'm over it," Tezuka told him.

"We need to talk." Tezuka steps out side closing the front door. "You want to see your wife?" Laven asked him.

"Of course."

"Good. Because she want's to see you too."

"How do you know? (Name) made it clear to me that she doesnt want to be with me right now."

"She's faking Tezuka."

"Faking?"

"(Name) was lying when she said she needed to be left alone. She just told you that to make you think she doesn't need you."

"Why would she say that?"

"The same reason she left a year ago. To make you suffer. She's being heartless and right now I hate seeing her like this. I understand she was mad but now, she's taking this too seriously. (Name) is just confused. She's probably crying her eyes out right about now. I know she needs you. Just like you need her."

"Of course I do. She's my wife."

"Okay then, go see her."

"She never told me her address."

"Damn, that's heartless." Laven handed Tezuka a card. "This is her address, apartment number and floor."

"I don't think it's that easy. (Name) is too stubborn. Now that we're separated. She would never listen to me or see me."

"Make her listen to you." Tezuka raise his eyebrow looking confused. "Force her. You're the husband, if you use force she will listen. Well it might work and it might not. All women are different. (Name) might listen to you or she might smack you. It depends on her attitude," Laven told him.

"Forcing her wont solve anything. She wont listen to me. Why should I take advice from you? I been with (Name) and know how she acts. I never used force. How do you know it would work?"

"I'm her brother, trust me. I know everything about my sisters. Hello, I'm the oldest out of all three of them. When (Name) was little my mom always had to force (Name) to do her chores. She's the type of women that needs to be pushed. She'll do what's she's told but you have to push her to do it. Just like a stubborn rock that women is. Talk to her. And if she don't wants to listen. Make her. Even if you have to drag her by her weave to make her come back to you."

"Weave? I won't pull her hair. I wont use force neither, unless I have to. But I will use words to change her mind. And if I can't get through to her. Then I'll just keep trying until I make her understand. Thanks for the advice Laven but I think I'll do this my own way." 


	20. Ending a marriage Part 1

(Ding-dong)

"Who's is it?" She tries to look through her peek hole but she is too short. She opens the door. "Yes?" she said wiping the tears from her eyes. He looks at her. She was really crying. "Whoa! What the?" Tezuka what are you doing?" He grabs on to (Name's) wrist pulling her with him down the hall.

"Let's go."

"What? I can't go anywhere I have on slippers. Where are you taking me?"

"Home."

"I'm already home."

"Our home. The one we brought together."

"I don't want to go to your house. You cant just take me anywhere you want. Get your hands off me. Let go," she said trying to release her hand. Tezuka yanks both of her arms pulling her to his chest.

"I'm not playing games with you anymore. I said let's go now," his voice was calm but his tone is very serious. (Name) just stares at him.

("His grip is so strong.") Theres only one thing she could do at a time like this. (Name) blinks a couple of times then nods her head. They got on the elevator going down to Tezuka's car. Tezuka opens his car door telling (Name) to get in. "No. I'm not going."

"Get in." (Name) turns away from him. "Now (Name)-san!" (Name) turns around. She folds her arms as she walks stumping her feet to his car.

"I don't want to go with you, you stoic mean as husband," she mumbled. She sat down on the passenger side. Tezuka close the door looking at her pout. He start's his car up then drove off. "This is kidnapping, take me back home. Everyone is going to know that I'm missing."

"Laven knows you're with me." (Name) sighed.

"So my brother gave you my address?"

"Maybe."

"Sigh... Where are we going?"

"Somewhere familiar."

"Like where?"

"You'll see." (Name) looks at the window as the city lights pass her by. "Why we're you crying?" he asked her. (Name) didn't look his way.

"I wasn't crying."

"Sigh... Right... Whatever you say." (Name) shrugs her shoulders. As Tezuka drove, both of them didn't say a word to each other. It's been an hour. When she glances out the window she knew exactly where they were.

"I recognize this place. Were at the beach. You took me here on our second date because our first day was horrible."

"You remember that?" he asked her.

"Of course. (Name) gaze out the window not looking away. "It was the most sweetest date I ever had," she whispered. (Name) smiled slightly thinking about that memory.

Tezuka parks his car then got out. He walks over to the passenger side opening up the door. She had her arms folded and her cheeks blown up. Tezuka stares at her then grabs her face with both of his hands smashing her cheeks. He grabs her hands pulling her out the car. The both of them stares at each other for a minute but (Name) turns away from him. "I'll be right back," he told her running to the vending machine. (Name) looks around. She sighed sitting back down on the passenger side facing the doorway.

When he came back he took his sneakers off then slid off her slippers. After he put them in the car they stood there for a minute in silence. Tezuka gave her his hand. She looks at it then shrugs her shoulders. "Okay," she said taking his hand. Tezuka pulls her along with him walking next to the ocean. He hands her the soda he got for her. "Thanks." Barefooted they walk side by side not saying anything.

Tezuka glance at her. He wonder how would she react if he made a move? He took her hand holding on to it tight. (Name) sighed. ("What's he up to?") She looks away and smile. Tezuka couldn't make out the expression on her face. Did she like it? Maybe he should try something else. He pulls on her shirt bringing her closer to him. Tezuka put his arm around her shoulders as they walk together. (Name) roll her eyes then lower her head blushing.

"Finally, I got you to blush." (Name) look surprise. She looks up at him.

"I'm not blushing," she told him.

"And you're smiling."

"No I'm-" She stop talking then looks away. ("So that was his plain.") She smile. There was no reason to hide it anymore. (Name) tries to walk away from him but Tezuka pulls her by the shirt wrapping his arms around her. The couple looks at each other. (Name) laughs and Tezuka smile a little. He moves her closer to him kissing her on the forehead.

As they walked quietly (Name) notice something. Her smile faded away and she stop walking. Tezuka looks at her. "What's wrong?"


	21. Ending a marriage Part 2

(Name) released his hand then backs away."(Name), what's wrong?"

"I can't do this," she told him. Tezuka stares at her.

"What do you mean you can't do this? We're married, why can't we?"

"Because I'm suppose to so furious at you. Not laughing and smiling." Tezuka looks up in the sky. He sighed feeling really fed up.

"Really (Name)? You suppose to feel angry right now? Why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you Tezuka. I would never hate you. I still love you, you're my husband."

"Then let's forget about what happen between us. Let's just go home and be together like we promised."

"I'm not going home with you!" she shouted.

"Well how long are you going to be mad at me?" (Name) looks away from him. She shook her head.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? You had a year to think about it (Name). How much time do you actually need?" She didn't say anything. She stood there looking at the sand.

"I just need to be alone. You're not going to leave me alone aren't you?"

"Not until I'll have you. You need me, just like I need you. You're just saying this to get me to back off. But I won't. Laven told me since the day you left you kept crying. Even today I saw you wiping tears away. Just come out with it (Name). You miss me. You don't have to be scared about saying it because I miss you too." (Name) glares at him.

"I'm not scared! And I wont say it because! B-because you don't know anything! You don't know how I feel. I don't miss you. I don't...I don't.." She stop talking. A few second later tears fail from her eyes. "Damn...I do miss you. But I'm so upset with you. I'm so confused right now. I cry every night because I want to come home. But I'm so angry at you. I tried to forget about it but I just can't!"

Tezuka walks up to her and wipes her tears away. "If you feel this way. Then come back to me, because I need you." (Name) looks at him. She shook her head then backs up. Tezuka is confused. He look her way with an intense stare. How can she say she miss him but won't come back to him? He wanted to yell right now. Sh's making him lose his cool. He looks away from her and sighed.

He gaze at the ocean. "Why? If you miss me so much. Then why won't you come back to me?"

"I don't understand you."

"That's not the answer I want to hear. Why won't you come back to me? It's another guy isn't it?" Tezuka bit his bottom lip. "It's Oshitari isn't it?" He bit his lip harder and balls his fingers into a fist.

"Don't be stupid of course it's not! I would never cheat on you to make it even between us. I don't want to be with you because I'm not ready to come back to you. But I don't get you. I don't know what type of husband you are. If a man's wife leave him for a year. He would of been moved on and found someone else. Why would you stick around? After I left you. I made you suffer for a year. Why would you want someone like me back in your life? Why can't you just move on!"

Tezuka turns her way. He looks at her for a few seconds then spoke. "I guess I'm that type of man who needs his wife. I couldn't move on. Trust me when I found out that you wasn't coming back I tried to move on. But, my heart wouldn't let me. I told myself I need you. And I wasn't going to give up on you. No matter what you done to me."

"That's because your weird."

"I'M NOT WEIRD I'M IN LOVE! But you can't seem to understand that."

"I do understand. But I'm sorry Tezuka. Things can't always go your way. Like our relationship. You want it back to normal and I don't."

"What was wrong with our marriage? Wasn't it normal?"

"Our marriage wasn't normal! It was uneven, awkard, unloving, unfaithful and we didn't have trust. I don't want to go back to an uncaring marriage."

"If you come back our marriage will be different." (Name) shook her head.

"No it wouldn't Tezuka. This marriage need some serious help."

"What do you think I'm trying to do? I'm trying to make this marriage work."

"This isn't working. I'm not getting through to you and you're not getting through to me. We should just leave each other alone." Tezuka stood there staring at her. He blinks a couple of times but just stood there staring. "Tezuka?"

"Why are you here (Name)?" She raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why are you here? This is all just a joke to you isn't it?"

"Why would I joke around Tezuka?"

"You are playing around! Don't you know it's not good to play with people emotions. Like you're playing with mine. Why did you came back to Japan if you didn't want to be with me? You should of stayed in American if I knew you are so coldhearted."

"I'm not coldhearted."

"Yes you are! Laven is right. You just came back to make me suffer. I want you so badly but I can't have you. You're teasing me. If you don't want me (Name) then just...just divorce me!" (Name) is shocked. It's not like him to say something like this. "What's the reason for you to have my last name if you don't want to say with me?" (Name) didn't say anything. "You don't even have an answer."

"I do but. It's because I love you Tezuka. I might not want to stay with you. But I do love you. That's why I don't want to end this marriage. I would rather stay separated."

"Well I disagree. There's no reason for us to hold on to a marriage that can't be fixed. Especially when you're not trying to help fix it."

"Tezuka understand I-"

"(Name), please. Let me talk." Tezuka held both of her hands then looks her straight in the eyes. "I was never attractive to you. I wasn't interested in you or any women. I only saw you as a friend. The only thing I was interested in is tennis and my studies. I always thought that love would never come my way. I guess I was wrong. I didn't want to fail in love. I didnt need it. I thought I would be alright without it. Then one day, I saw you differently. I had a crush on you. It came out of no where, Cupid's stupid arrow went straight through me. And now I'm in love. I thought I was immune to it.v(Name), you captivate me in so many ways. I never wanted anybody else but you." Tezuka released her hand then wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. (Name) looks up at him.

"I love you Tezuka."

"I love you too. And that's why I can't let you go. I went through hell in college, just to get you to be my women. I'm in love with you (Name). I would give up tennis for you. That's something I love the most. But I love you more. And this feeling is so incredible that I don't want to lose it. Now that I'm in love. I don't want to fail out of love. But I-" Tezuka let go of her waist and push her away gently.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"I finally understand what you were doing now."

"What are you talking about?"

"All this time you been playing me. You just want me to chase you. That's what you wanted right? Well I'm not going to chase you anymore. I love you but, I'm tired of you. You're so coldhearted and suck up when you're angry. I'm so upset with you right now." Tezuka touch his chest. "You play too many games with my heart (Name). You hurt me when you left. And it still hurts because you won't come back to me."

"I didn't know leaving would actually tear you up inside."

"You didn't care. You just wanted to get away from as far as possible. I just poured my heart out to you. I told you a side of me that no one else will never hear. Tell me that you will come back to me?" (Name) didn't say anything. She looks away from him digging her toes in the sand. "No answer? I made up my mind. You have a week."

(Name) looks at him. "What do you mean a week?"

"Either you want to be with me or not. Think about it. I'm giving you a week. I need an answer by then."

"By then? Tezuka a week isn't enough for me to think about our situation. I need more time."

"You had a year to think about this. And now I'm sick of waiting. You have a week to give me an answer and if you don't I'm done."

"Done? Done with what?"

"With you! I'm done with you and this marriage! I'm serious. I'm doing this to make you understand." (Name) hands start to shake. Her eyes begin to water. Then tears fall from her eyes. She walks up to him holding her arm.

"Tezuka please just understand I-" Tezuka pushed her away softly.

"(Name), I'm sorry but I don't want to understand. I'm tired of your excuses. I'm giving you two choices here. You either come back home with me and we'll work this out. Or you can take the one week I'm giving you to think about it. If you say no. Then I have no other choice but to divorce you."

She wraps her arms around herself crying. "But I don't want a divorce... I love you..." Tezuka lift her head up to look at him.

"I love you too. But I don't want to be separated anymore. I need you home with me." Tezuka turns around and starts to walk away. (Name) chase after him. She embraced him from behind holding him tight.

"Tell me. What do I need to do, to make you stay with me?" she asked him. Tezuka didn't say anything. He opens her hand giving her his wedding ring.

"Let me be on my own for a while," he answered. She release him gripping his wedding ring in her hands. "I'll take you back to your apartment (Name)." With tears still fallen from her eyes she took his hand as they walk together back to his car.

Authors Notes: Sheesh, so much drama with these's two. I guess what (Name) is saying is that. She's confused. She wish she should of done something different than leaving that day. She doesn't want to go back to the life Tezuka and her had before. Even though Tezuka promise that he'll change before. It got worst when she caught him with Melia. Meaning she stopped believing what he tells her because he lied to her before.


	22. Make a decision

Day 1

(Name) walks into a restaurant meeting her siblings. She see her sisters and sat down at their usual table. "Oh look, it's Mrs. Tezuka," Laria said.

"Ha ha... Not funny. Where's Laven?" (Name) asked.

"Outside flirting with that women," Lari said. Laria taps on the glass window.

"Laven, get your ass in here." Laven waves his sister off telling her to leave him alone. "He always thinks he's a player."

"So, what's on your mind?" Lari asked. (Name) sighed wiping away a tear away from the corner of her eye. She wanted to cry but she kept it in.

"He's finally leaving me. Tezuka, he's divorcing me." Laria stares at her while Lari pat's her on the shoulder.

"Why do he want a divorce now?" Lari asked.

"He asked me multiple times will I come home. And I answered no. After that he told me I have a week to come up with an answer. If I don't, then he's leaving me for good."

Laria sips her drink then puts it down. "I'm not surprise."

"Shut up Laria," Lari said.

I don't know what to do anymore," (Name) said.

"I'll tell you what to do. You're going to take your ass home and think carefully about your marriage," Laria said.

"I am thinking. But I'm sorry, my marriage is over. Theres nothing I can do."

"(Name) don't say that," Lari said.

"No, she's right. Her marriage is over. But dont sit here and say there's nothing you can do. You can change it by going to back to her husband," Laria told her. (Name) roll her eyes then drinks her soda.

"Maybe you want a divorce."

"Don't say that Laria. (Name) doesn't want that to happen."

"This was bound to happen anyway. I knew from the start that your marriage was going to end."

"You're not he only one. Mom did too," (Name) said.

"Shut the fuck up Laria!" Lari shouted.

"You shut the fuck up! I'm telling the truth. This is what you wanted right (Name)? To be left alone."

"I don't want to be alone."

"Then you have no other choice. Just go back to Tezuka," Lari said.

"I don't want to go back to him. I'm trying to see if I can do this on my own."

"To tell the truth (Name). You can't. You need him. So just go back to him."

"Stop being in depressed mode. If you don't want to be alone then back to your husband. Time is ticking (Name). Tomorrow you'll have six days left," Laria said.

(Name) grit her teeth. "I know that alright! Get off my fucking back god dammit! I'm thinking as fast as I can."

"Hey... Sorry I'm late. I trying to find a parking spot," Laven said. He sat down looking at them.

"Stop lying you ass," Laria said.

"Shut up... So. What's going on?" he asked.

"Tezuka is divorcing (Name)," Laria said. Laven face expression didn't change.

"He's giving her a week to change her mind. And if she don't. Then their marriage is over," Laria said. Laven looks at his little sister. She just sat there stirring her drink with a straw. He put his hand on her head.

"Are you okay twerp?" he asked her. (Name) nodded.

"I'm fine."

"You're just going to sit here and let this happen?" (Name) sighed.

"There's nothing I can do Laven." Laven looks away from her.

"There is something you can do. You just don't want to do it. Theres a guy that loves you very much. And he's waiting for you to come home to him. Don't you love Tezuka (Name)?"

"Yes I do."

"Then what's the problem huh?"

"The problem is that I don't trust him anymore! I'm not holding any grudges. But when he told me that he would I like to fix this marriage. I didn't believe him. I can't trust anything he say anymore."

"So he lied to you for the first time. Big fucking deal."

"Well it was a big fucking deal to me Laven!"

"You know what, Tezuka is right. You did change. You became a selfish, uncaring, spoiled brat."

"What is this? So you're on Tezuka's side now?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Why? You're my brother Laven. I talk to you more than I talk to Freddy and Jason over here."

"Hey!" the twins shouted. "Wait, which one of us to Freddy?" Laria asked.

"How could you pick some guy side over your sister?"

"That some guy is your husband (Name)."

"Well as you can see he won't be my husband in six more days!"

"That's your problem. All Tezuka was trying to do was make it work between you two. But you're not doing your part." (Name) looks at her sisters.

"Do you guys agree with Laven?" The twins look at (Name) then at Laven. They thought for a minute, then answered.

"I agree with Laven," Laria said with out hesitation.

"Traitor," (Name) said.

"Whatever," Laria told her.

"What about Lari?" Laven asked. Lari thought for minute.

"I would agree with you (Name) but. Laven is right. You need to go home to your husband. The single life isn't you."

"Plus your height is really short. You need a guy to protect your tiny ass," Laria said. (Name) stood up slamming her hands on the table.

"Shut the fuck up!" Laria stood up.

"You shut the fuck up!"

"Both of you need to calm the fuck down," Lari said.

"All three of you need to shut the fuck up," Laven said siping his drink. Laria and (Name) sat back down glaring at each other.

"This family have one hell of a cursing problem," Lari said.

"I can't believe you three is on Tezuka's side. That's fucked up," she said pouting. (Name) grabs her purse and stood up. "Don't call me because I don't want to be bothered with none of you." (Name) walks away from the table.

"Aww... The baby is running away," Laria said.

"You don't mean what you just said (Name)," Laven said.

"Yes I do!" she shouted at them then walks out the door.

"Do you two think we should of took her side? I mean she is our little sister. The baby of the family," Lari said.

"Hell no," Laria said.

"No," Laven answered. "By her being the baby of the family she needs to grow up. And Tezuka divorcing her would make her understand."

"Will she run back to him in time?" Lari asked.

"Of course she will."

"What makes you so sure Laven?" Laria asked.

"Because. When you're stranded and have no where else to go. Where do you end up?"

"Back home."

"Exactly."


	23. Day 2

Day 2

They watch Tezuka hit the tennis ball repeatedly back and forth. He is different today and they is wondering why. Tezuka waited for the tennis ball machine to throw him another ball.

"Hey you guys. Does Tezuka look different today?" Kikumaru asked.

"He does. But he doesn't look angry or upset. He just looks.. Normal.." Oishi said.

"Define Tezuka and normal?" Inui asked.

"Well, today he's full of energy," Fuji said.

"Tezuka is always full of energy when he plays tennis," Momo said.

"Yeah but when (Name) left he's been upset and down a little. Today, he's very focus on practice today.

"Usually durning practice he misses the ball and can't concentrate on anything," Kikumaru said.

"Is he happy about something?" Kawamura asked.

"Maybe. But today he looks... calm," Inui said.

"He's always calm," Kaido said.

"So he's back to normal?" Oishi asked.

"We don't know. Just two days ago he did say he was going to go talk to (Name)," Fuji told them.

"Maybe she came to her senses and went back home. Let's asked him," Kikumaru said.

"Umm.. Tezuka." He turns around looking at Oishi. "We were just wondering. We notice how different you're acting today. Did anything happen?" he asked.

"No. Nothing happen." Tezuka turns back around getting back in tennis mode.

"You're not feeling down today. So you're back to normal?" Momo asked. Tezuka nods to him.

"Finally, we hated seeing you depressed," Kikumaru told him.

"Are sure nothing didn't happen? Like, something between you and your wife?" Fuji asked. When Tezuka heard what Fuji said he lost focus and missed the ball. Tezuka looks at it bounce and rolls away. He sighed.

"No," he told Fuji. "But I am getting a divorce." It went silent. Everyone is looking at him with an shocking look. Inui glasses fail off his face.

"WHAT?" Momo shouted.

"No way.." Kaido said.

"Are you joking?" Kawamura asked.

"No."

A divorce? Why Tezuka? I don't understand," Oishi said. Tezuka told them about what between him and (Name) that night at the beach.

"I can't believe it. You're serious aren't you Tezuka?" Kikumaru asked. Tezuka nods to him.

"B-but why? Why now all of a sudden?" Momo asked.

"It's been a year. If (Name) doesn't want to be with me. Then theres no reason for us to stay married."

"But a divorce? We thought you were trying to fix things between her?" Oishi asked.

"I am."

"Getting a divorce isn't fixing your marriage," Fuji said.

"It's the only way to get her to understand."

"After the divorce it might be to late for her to understand," Inui said.

"Don't you think you're making a mistake?" Kawamura asked.

"I thought it over and I know exactly what I'm doing."

"But what did (Name) say? Does she really want to go through with this?" Kikumaru asked.

"No. She wants to stay married."

"But she doesn't want to be with you," Fuji said. Tezuka nods to him.

"I don't want to stay separated. So If she doesn't want to work this out then I'm leaving her. But what I'm doing will change her mind." Fuji raised his eyebrow. The rest of them looks at him wondering what is he talking about.

"What do you mean?" Tezuka cellphone rings. He answered it.

"Hello."

"Hey brother in law," Laven said in a cheerful voice.

"You can call me Tezuka, Laven."

"Laven?!" the guys shouted.

"We spoke to our little sister. We told her were on you're side. She's so pissed off," he said laughing.

"Good."

"One question. Are you sure this will work? I mean what if she get's the wrong idea?"

"She might but, I'm pretty sure this would work."

"What would work?" Kikumaru whispered.

"Alright Tezuka, I'm counting on you." Both of them press the end button on their phone. Tezuka put his cellphone away.

"Hey Tezuka what was that all about?" Momo asked.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Kikumaru said.

"Laven told me something important and it going as planned."

"As planned?" they all repeated giving him a confused look.

At Fashion Unique

"Okay, umm.. I'll go over these designs today and later I'll tell you what you needs to change," (Name) said to her co-worker. Her boss walks into the room.

"Oh, (Name) about does files. I'm going to need them today," her boss told her.

"Oh yeah. Umm.. There in my office on my desk. Do you want me to go get them?"

"No that's alright. I'll get them myself." She walks into (Name's) office. She looks for the files on her desk. "Now, where are they?" She moves the papers over finding the files underneath them. "Here it is." She walks around (Name's) desk and picks up the folder. When she was about to leave she saw a purple portfolio that say designs. She opens it up flipping through the book. "Not bad."

(Name) was in her office working, when she heard someone knocks on her door. "(Name), Soya wants to see you in her office," her co-work said.

"Huh? Okay, I'll be right there." (Name) knocks on Soya's door.

"Come in." She walked in. "Ahh... (Name)."

"Umm.. Is something wrong?" She gasp. "Did I do anything? I'm so sorry. I'm a horrible technical designer. You're firing me aren't you?" Soya laughed.

"No, no. You're fine. I am not firing you." (Name) is relieved.

"Oh..so, what's going on?"

"I went to your office to get the files I asked for. Once I found it, saw this portfolio on your desk."

"Oh that. That's just old and useless designs."

"I don't think your designs are useless. They look very unique."

"Yeah I know they are useless and out of...what? Unique?"

"Yes they are very unique. On this page right here I really like this jacket design. I would love to add it to our fall collection." (Name) eyes widen.

"Eh?"

"I would love to add this jacket to our fall collection."

"Really? You're joking right?"

"No I'm serious."

"But these designs are old and out of style. Are you sure this piece of clothing won't ruin this fashion company?"

"It wouldn't, we love the retro look. And besides, if we see a design that's very interesting. We add it to our collection. This isn't one of those girly, pink, stuck up fashion company. So again, welcome to Fashion Unique."

"Really? Oh thank you," she said hugging her boss. (Name) thought about what she did and let go. Instead she shook her hand. "Umm... I mean..thank you very much Soya. I really appreciate it. But I want to stay your technical designer."

"That's alright with me. But I would love to what kind of designs you have from time to time."

"You can count on me."


	24. Don't do anything you will regret

Day 3

Tezuka walks down the street going to go meet his friends. He sighed to himself trying to forget about his wife. "Day three," he said in his thoughts. Before he met up with his friends he went to a place to get something to drink. After he paid for it, he turns around and seeing (Name) sitting by the window. She is going over some designs. She must didn't see Tezuka walked in.

He sighed to himself while trying to look away from her. Should he walk over there and just say hi? He stood there thinking for a minute. He shook his head. Tezuka lookes at her one more time then leaves. (Name) look up from work. She yawn looking out the window. She's surprise when she see Tezuka coming.

(Name) taps on the glass window getting his attention. Tezuka looks at her. She wave to him with a smiling slightly. Tezuka looks away from her. He push up his glasses and walk away. (Name) frown looking away from him. She sat back down looking at her work. "I feel really stupid."

Day 4

(Name) lays on her couch. She's bored but very happy. She needed to tell someone about her job. So she dials up her siblings.

"Hello?" the three of them said.

"I need to talk to you guys," (Name) said.

"Oh look who called. Little miss angry ass," Laria said.

"Shut the hell up. I need to talk."

"Okay, meet us at this place called techno grill," Laven said.

"Techno grill?"

"Well, the author of this story is sick of saying cafe. So meet us there."

At Techno Grill

"I have good news. My boss Soya saw one of my old designs. And she wants to add it to her fall collection!" (Name) clapped her hands getting excited.

"What? But your designs suck," Laria said.

"No my designs does not. It's just that you guys don't know fashion when you see it. Ha! In your face!"

"That's awesome (Name)," Laven said.

"Yeah congrats," Lari told her. Lari pinch Laria.

"Ouch!" Lari glares at her sister. She roll her eyes. "Yeah yeah. Good for you (Name)."

"Thank you. I am really happy right about now. I'm feeling really good about myself."

"Have you made an decision yet?" Laven asked. (Name) looks at him blinking a few times.

"Decision about what?"

"Hello... About Tezuka. Your husband?" Lari said.

"Oh him... I'm sorry, I been buried in fashion I just forgot about him. He should be fine without me," she said shrugging her shoulders. Laven spit juice out his mouth.

"WHAT?" her siblings shouted at her.

"I'm really excited about my jacket being apart of Fashion Unique collection. I don't really care about what he'll do anymore."

"(Name), you can't do that. Why would you want to leave Tezuka?" Lari asked.

"Trust me, he will be better off without me."

"No you fucking idiot! Think about what you are doing!" Laria shouted.

"I did thought about this."

"No you haven't. You being happy isn't part of the damn plan," Laven said.

"Plan?"

"I mean... You're marriage is on the line (Name). Don't do or say anything stupid that's going to make Tezuka divorce you."

"Laven, I made my decision. I saw Tezuka yesterday. So I decided to waved hello to him, but he turned and walked away from me. I can't be with him. He hates me. So, I'm going to let him divorce me so he can move on to find someone better. He wasted to much time on someone as stupid as me. This is my decision." (Name) stood up getting ready to leave.

Laria stood up. "Are you fucking crazy! You can't just let this divorce happen!"

"(Name), don't do this please. Tezuka really loves you. You really want to throw everything you two had away?" Lari asked her.

"Well, Tezuka is willing to throw this marriage away. So, what's the problem?"

"He's throwing this relationship away because you aren't cooperating. You're smarter than this. Don't you know you will be making the biggest mistake of your fucking life?!" Laven shouted.

"The only mistake I made was meeting Tezuka. I'm so fucking stupid. I should of left him alone. Now look what happen. He hates me because I ruin his life."

"No you didn't. Do you really want to give up on your marriage? On the one you love? Because if you do. Then, maybe you are fucking stupid." Laven told her. (Name) frown. She couldn't believe what her own brother told her.

"What the fuck Laven?" Lari shouted.

"Are you crazy. We're trying to change her mind. Not fucking let her go through with this shit!" Laria shouted at him.

"No, let her go through with it. She's being selfish and coldhearted like she always been. Just like dad. And I hate seeing you like this (Name). Just to let you know, if you let this happen then you deserve to be lonely forever. Are you sure you want that?"

"If I stay away then Tezuka will be happy."

"(Name) he would not be happy if you let him divorce you and leave." (Name) walks away from them then left out the door.

"(Name) wait!" Lari called out to her.

"Let her go Lari," her sister told her. Laven sighed. "Laven the plan is ruined."

"Don't you think I know that. (Name) was suppose to feel sad after we took Tezuka's side. She's suppose to be lonely and doing horrible so she would go back home. But now the plan is ruined because she's got a big head about some damn fashion design."

"She won't really let this happen would she?" Lari asked.

"It's up to her."


	25. Looking at herself

Day 5

Tezuka leans on the side of Laven's car.

"Really?" Tezuka asked him.

"Yeah. I even tried to use reverse psychology by telling her to go through with the divorce. I thought she would change but she just took my advice," Laven said.

"I don't think that was the right thing to say Laven."

"I know... Sorry I ruined your plan dude."

"It's not you're fault. Sigh... I lost her forever Laven." Tezuka walks back to his house.

"Are you saying you're giving up?" Tezuka turns around.

"No I'm not but, it's up to her if she wants to come back. I can't make her."

"Do you want me to drag (Name) by her weave to bring her back to you?"

"That won't be necessary."

"Yeah you're right. (Name) would kick my ass. Don't sweat it. She'll come back to you in time."

"No she won't Laven."

(Name) sat outside the cake shop. It's Saturday and there were couples everywhere. (Name) stabs her cake with a folk multiple times getting upset. When she looks to her left she saw a couple kissing. "Get a room," she told them. The couple laugh, stood up and walked away. Seeing other women with their spouse made her think of Tezuka. "Does it make me think of him?" she thought. (Name) shook her head forgetting about her husband. She picked at her cake sighing. "Two more days," she said sighing again.

"Hello," someone said to her. (Name) looks up and saw a guy standing there smiling. (Name) looks down at her cake again. "I'm saying hello to you," the guy said. (Name) looks up at him. She looks around.

"Who me?" she said pointing to herself.

"Yes you."

"Oh...hello."

"May I?" he said asking to sit down.

"Go ahead." (Name) looks around again. She's looking everywhere else except for him. "Umm...are you meeting some here at his table? Because if you are, I can sit somewhere else."

"No um..I'm not. Can't I say hello to a cute girl?" (Name) eyes widen a little.

"Where is this cute girl?" she asked looking around. He smiled.

"You're funny. I'm Suou. Nice to meet you." (Name) took his hand and shakes it.

"Nice to meet you too." She picks up her lemonade and drinks it.

"It would be really nice if you told me your name."

"Huh? Oh... I'm (Name)."

"That's lovely name for a lovely women." (Name) frown.

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Maybe..."

"Please don't. My husband doesn't even flirt with me." Suou is surprise a little.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. You're married? I had no idea you we're. No wonder you don't seems friendly. Your man must be really strict about you talking to other guys. You're not going to get your husband to kick my ass are you?"

"No, I would never do that." (Name) moves in closer. "Unless you're a weirdo?"

"No, I'm not a weirdo."

"Okay cool. So, what about you. Are you married?" she asked him.

"No I'm divorced." (Name) frown again. She really hates that word.

"You're d-divorced?" Suou nods his head. "Umm... If you don't mind me asking. Why did you get a divorce?"

"My wife divorced me. She said I wasn't good enough for her." Suou shook his head.

"That's not a good reason to divorce someone you suppose to love."

"Try telling that to her. She would never understand. She's just so stubborn, so cold hearted." (Name) remembers Tezuka and Laven calling her coldhearted.

"So, if your married. Why aren't you with your husband? If you don't mind me asking."

"We're separated right now. But soon we might be divorced."

"I see. But why get a divorce? Why can't you two just stay separated?"

"He doesn't want to stay apart. He's giving me a week to make a decision. And if I don't make the right choice. Our marriage is over."

"That's stupid reason. At least your husband is giving you some time to think. My wife left without even telling me."

"Oh. I have a question. How does it feel to be divorced?"

"Well..for me, I feel relieved. Like his huge weight was lifted off my back. I'm finally free to do whatever I want without someone nagging me. But I-" Suou stop talking. Then leaned his head on his hand sighing.

"You are still lonely."

"Yes. I am still lonely. Sometimes I feel like I'm missing something. When I wake up I think she's laying next to me. But she isn't. All the things I done for her feels like a total waste of time."

"I feel like my husband wasted his time on me too. Do you still love her?"

"I won't lie. I still do. But she won't listen to what I say no matter what I say. Even though I'm dating someone now. It's still not the same as being with my ex-wife."

"How long ago was this?"

"Three years ago." (Name) eyes widen.

"This was three years ago and you still have feelings for her?"

"Sometimes you just can't get over that person you love and dedicated your life to. We still talk to each other. That's the only thing we can do since we're not lovers anymore. My advice to you is don't get a divorce. You will ended up regretting it for the rest of your life." Suou stood up and pat (Name) on the shoulder. "Good luck with your marriage," he said as he walks away.

(Name) sat there thinking. She had two days left. If she don't make a decision. Then her marriage is over for good.


	26. Day 6

Day 6

Oishi, Inui, and Fuji stares at Tezuka. He's reading and looking over a stack of papers. Tezuka put them down then read the first page over. He picks up his pen so he could start writing.

"Wait!" Oishi said interrupting Tezuka. "Dont you want to read it over?"

"Oishi, I read it five times. Fuji read it. Inui read it one time and memorized the whole thing. Plus I just scanned through it. What's the problem?" Tezuka asked him.

"(Name) still have today and tomorrow. Don't you want to wait until you hear her decision?" Tezuka shook his head. He moves his pen over the documents pressing down on the paper.

"Maybe you should wait Tezuka," Inui told him. "You're going to need (Name)-san signature. And without it, these papers won't go through."

"I know. I'm just going to sign the parts I'm suppose to do."

"Are you sure you want to go through with this divorce?" Fuji asked him. "You and (Name) would never find love again. You will be one lonely, bitter, stoic old man," he said smiling.

"I won't be bitter."

"But you will be lonely."

"I know what I'm doing." Inui tips his glasses.

"Are you sure?" Inui asked him. Tezuka looks at the papers again. He press his pen down on the paper. He wanted to write but couldn't.

"Why am I'm hesitating?" he thought. Tezuka put the pen down and push the divorce papers to the side. "I'll wait until I hear her decision." His friends is relieved.

"Good."

(Name's) day was going terrible. She stumbled on her words. Knocking things over and she was tripping over things. She sat at her desk chewing on the pen top saying "Be happy or stay lonely forever." Soya knocks on her door and walks in.

"(Name)?"

"Huh? W-what happen?" she asked looking around.

"About those design files I need them."

"Oh, umm... Here you go," she said handing it to her. Soya stares at her.

"Are you alright? You been very jumpy today and clumsy."

"I'm fine. It's just I have something important on my mind. But it's not serious though. I'll be fine." (Name) chews on her pen top again.

"It doesn't look like it. You should take the rest of the day off. Take your work home with you. But still get's some rest okay."

"Right. Sleep. I think that's what I need. I'll go home right away. Thank you Soya, this won't happen again." (Name) gather her things then walks out the building. Since (Name) mind isn't function today she walked to work. Now she had to walk back home.

Up the street she didn't notice Tezuka's friends. She just kept walking while thinking. "Hey (Name)," Kikumaru said. She kept walking mumbling to herself. "(Name)?" Kikumaru stares at her.

"(Name) has a lot of things to think about. We should leave her alone," Oishi said to him.

"After what happen. She doesn't want to talk to us anymore," Momo said. Everyone else walks away. Kikumaru stares at them then back at (Name).

"(Name) wait up!" He shouted running after her.

"Eiji?" Oishi said.

"(Name)! (Name)!" (Name) heard someone calling her name. She turns around with a mean look on her face.

"What! Oh, what do you guys want?"

"What do we want? Aren't we friends?" he asked her.

"You mean we were friends," she said walking off.

"Were? (Name) I wanted to tell you what was going on but I couldn't." (Name) turns back around. "I thought, if I told you. Your relationship with Tezuka would be ruined."

"Eiji, it doesn't matter. I'm not mad at you guys because Tezuka and I are separated. I'm upset because you guys were suppose to me my friends. Even if you told me or not. Our relationship was still ruined. In my opinion it was already ruined before we separated."

"I'm sorry, I really wasn't a good friend (Name)."

"We all weren't," Fuji said. The rest of them stood next to him.

"We just wanted to say that we're sorry. We shouldn't of-"

"It's alright," she said interrupting Oishi. "You guys don't have to apologize. I'm over it. I been over it. I understand why you kept that from me because your Tezuka's friends. I known you guys since college and I thought we had a very trusting friendship. But now I know we really wasn't friends at all."

"(Name)-san, we are friends," Kikumaru told her.

"It's alright. We can still be friends. But it won't be like it used to be. I got to find some female friends to hang out with."

"As long as you talk to me. That's good enough," Kikumaru said. They both smiles at each other then fist bump.

"See you guys around," told them.

"(Name)-san." Fuji called out to her. She didn't turn around but she stop walking. "About your situation with Tezuka."

"I know what I'm doing Fuji."

"Really?"

"I think." (Name) wave to them then continue to walk home.


	27. Broke down

Day 7

"Did you find her?" Laven asked Lari on the phone.

"Sorry, I don't see her anywhere. What about you Laria?"

"Hell no. Wait until I find that little wench."

"Where the hell did she go? Don't she know what today it is? We went to her job, Soya said she took the day off," Laven told them.

"Well she's not at home. Mom said she's not with her neither," Lari said.

"She doesn't have any damn friends. Who else could she be hanging out with?" Laria asked.

"I don't know. If you guys don't find her in ten minutes, let's meet up at the fountain," Laven told them. After ten minutes had pass the three of them met up at the fountain. They sat down sighing having no good luck on finding (Name).

"Where did our baby sister go?" Lari said.

"I don't know. I just hope she's not doing anything stupid," Laven said.

"It's (Name) were talking about here. She always doing something stupid," Laria told them.

"I just wish we could find her," Laven said. (Name) walks pass them eating a bag of chips. Laven glance at her then looks away. "That short women that just pass looks just like (Name)." The three of them looks at her. They stood up than ran towards her.

"(Name)! (Name)!" With a mouth full of chips she turns around.

"Huh?" Her siblings ran up to her shouting.

"Where hell have you been?!"

"We been looking everywhere for you. We were so worried!"

"I should kick your ass! You made me run all over Tokyo looking for you in these damn high heels!" (Name) frown looking at her foot.

"Oh. You guys were looking for me?" she asked in a sad tone.

"Yeah!" they shouted.

"I'm sorry I wasted your time."

"(Name), where were you?" Laven asked.

"I been walking all over Tokyo thinking. And eating at cake shops." (Name) threw her empty chip bag in the trash. She continue to walk around Tokyo. Her siblings notice how unhappy she looks so they fellows her.

"What's wrong (Name)?" Lari asked.

"I'm upset. I'm so..unhappy and I don't know why. I woke up feeling depressed." She stops walking looking at her family. "The whole world is going to see my designs soon. I should be excited, but I'm not." (Name) cover her face not wanting her siblings to see her cry, but she couldn't hide it. Tears fail down her face. "I thought I was fine but, I'm in pain. So much pain. My heart hearts so badly."

"Why does it? Laria asked her.

"Because I'm so lonely. I can't take this shit anymore! I tried to stay strong. I tried to do without him, but I can't anymore!"

"Him?" Laven said. He knows she's talking about Tezuka.

"I feel empty, so...empty inside. I finally got what I always wanted. But the way I feel right now I'm not excited about it. What is missing? What is missing in my life that gave me happiness?!"

Laven walks up to her and wipes her tears. "You know what's missing. Why do you think you're in so much pain? Think about it," he told her.

"That's missing piece always made you happy didn't it?" Lari asked. (Name) nod to her. "Do you want to keep feeling this pain?" (Name) shook her head.

"If you go back to that missing piece. Then you won't be feeling lonely anymore. I'm pretty sure that missing piece misses you," Laria told her. (Name) looks at them as she wipes the rest of her tears away. She smiles at her siblings and grabs them by their shirts. The three of them hugs their little sister in a circle. While she stands in the middle hugging them back.

"Thank you so much. When I'm feeling sad, unhappy and when I need someone to talk to. You three are always there for me. You guys don't give up on me. Especially when I give up on myself. Thank you so much. I appreciate it. I love you three."

"We love you too," Lari and Laven said.

"Yeah yeah knock off the mushy stuff. I love you too," Laria said. (Name) let go of them.

"Are you alright now?" Lari asked.

"Yes."

"Good because I'm sick of you crying and whining," Laria said smiling. Laven walks up to her and ruffles her hair.

"Please don't be depressed anymore (Name). It's sad seeing you like that," he said. (Name) smiles and him and he smiles back.

"Can you guys take me back to my apartment?" (Name) asked them. Her sisters looks at her.

"Is this your decision?" Laven asked her.

"Yes."


	28. Broke down Part 2 Take me back

Tezuka walks down stairs. He sits on the couch with his laptop writing. Today is day 7. He needed to write but his mind wouldn't let him. It's already noon and (Name) still didn't make her decision yet. "Am I'm really getting a divorce?" he thought. Tezuka closes his laptop, took his glasses off, then lays in the couch. He thought he was going to relax but the door bell rings. Tezuka sighed to himself not wanting to get up. He ignores it then turns over on the couch. The door bell rings again. Whoever it was really didn't want to leave him alone. There was no reason to ignore it again because the person wouldn't go away. Tezuka sat up then walks to the front door. When he opens it his eyes widen.

He couldn't believe it. He looks at the short person from head to toe. His gaze stopping on the bags by the front door. They stares at each other speechless. She starts rubbing her arm up and down trying to figure out what to say. What is he going to do? Tezuka never thought this would actually happen.

"Hi Tezuka," (Name) said. He didn't answer back. "Is my time up?" Tezuka shook his head from left to right. She's just in time. "Good. I guess I go first. You was right all along. I still love you and I always missed you. But first let me apologize. I am so sorry. I'm very sorry for what I've done to you. I'm sorry that I hurt you. You were right I was being stubborn, coldhearted and selfish. I thought that I can be without you Tezuka but I cannot. I realized that I really need you.

I get jealous when I see other women with their spouse. You mean everything to me. I love you more than everything in the fucking world. I was wrong for leaving you. I shouldn't never hurt you, my husband. The love of my life that I hold close to my heart. I need you with me." Tears starts to fall from her eyes. "I want to come back home... I'm sorry Tezuka, please forgive me. If you don't love me anymore I understand. I deserve to be lonely. I'm feel so empty without you. My heart hurts so badly from being separated. I don't think I will never be able to be with anyone else but you." Tezuka continue to stare at her. "Why am I'm so stupid? I messed up so badly..." she said whining.

"(Name)."

"What's wrong with me? I'm always doing something stupid. Now I'm going to be lonely forever... I know you hate me Tezuka. I hate myself. This is all my fault... You gave me chances and I blew it..."

"(Name)!" he shouted. She looks up at him. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying to much. "Tell me why should I take you back?" (Name) starts to cry again then looks away from him.

"Y-you shouldn't take me back. Not after w-what I done to you. Forgive me... I want to come back home. I want to come back to you..."

"(Name), why are you asking me can you come home? We brought this house together. (Name) you can always, come back home." She didn't want to cry again but she couldn't stop.

"A-are you sure you want me back? I mean look what I done to yo-" Before she could finish Tezuka ran up to her. He grabs (Name) by her waist he leans down giving her an fierce and angry kiss. He took her breath away. Seriously, he really didn't want her to breathe. Tezuka pulls away from her lips leaving her speechless. He held her cheeks and wipes her tears away. The couple stare at each other breathing heavy.

"As long as you're married to me. Don't you ever, in your life. Leave me again. Do you understand?" (Name) nods to him.

"Yes."

"Good. Because I missed you (Name)." Tezuka pecks her on the lips again. He embraced his wife hugging her very tightly, not wanting to let go. They walks in bringing her bags in the house. (Name) looks around. Nothing change since she left. Her stuff she couldn't take with her was sitting sitting there collecting so much dust. Tezuka didn't touch or change anything. Tezuka stares at her. He didn't know what to do. He's scared that he might say something to make her leave again. "Everything is exactly the way you left it," he told her.

"I see." Tezuka walks closer to her.

"(Name), I just want you to know that I-"

"Tezuka, stop it. I should be the one saying this. I love you. I always have. I'm sorry for hurting you so much. For now on, I swear that I will be the best wife for you. I promise you. I'll make this up to you no matter what. Forgive me please. Punish me." Tezuka raised an eyebrow looking confused.

"What?"

"Punish me. Put me on lock down, take my credit cards away, yell at me, make me run laps. Do something, just don't let me get away with hurting you so badly." She grabs his shirt yanking him towards her face. "Smack me!"

"No!"

"Please punish me Tezuka... I hurt you..." she said crying again.

"I not going to put my hands in you. (Name)-san, everything is fine now."

"No it isn't..."

"It's alright, calm down. Now that you're back home with me I'm happy. It might took you some time but you came back. I won't stop loving you. I'll be there for you always (Name)-san. Thank you for giving me a second chance. I love you." He kiss his wife on the cheek then walks to the front door.

"Thank you Tezuka. For giving me a second chance too. Do you want to sit and talk about our marriage?"

Tezuka locked the front door. "No," he answered.

"Oh, well... Do you want to watch TV first? Then we can talk? We have so much to discuss between us."

"We do but." Tezuka walks up to (Name) then starts caressing her face. "I want to do something I should have done on our honeymoon. Instead of going to that tennis tournament." (Name) stares at him. She didn't know what the hell he is talking about.

"Eh?" she said. Tezuka smile at her. "Did you just smile at me?!"

"Shhh... Only for you." Tezuka leans down kissing his wife.

"Wait, wait a minute. I still don't know what are you talking about?"

"How can you not know." (Name) thought about what he was trying to say.

"Honeymoon, honeymoon...?" Then is clicked. Her eye widen. "Oh...that's what you mean. Really Tezuka?"

"Yes, I'm about to make love to you (Name)."


	29. Different personality same love

With her face leaning against the pillow she opens her eyes. She felt weird. There was something different about today.

1. This wasn't her apartment.

2. Her hips hurt like hell.

And 3. She is naked. (Name) rolls over on her back. "Owowowo...my hips." (Name) held her side. She look to her right seeing someone laying next to her. She flinches moving away from him. When she look around, she realized she is back home with her husband. She laughs it off then moves closer to him. Tezuka is still sleeping. (Name) yawns laying her head his chest.

His scent smells pretty good. Or was it her scent? She didn't know. It was like his cologne mixed with her perfume. She smells him again hugging him tight. Then kisses him. Tezuka wakes up to someone touching him for some reason. He blinks a few times then looks down seeing (Name) kissing his chest. She looks up seeing him watching her. Well this is akaward. "What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Um.. Nothing.." she said with her lips still pressed against him.

"You're weird." He kiss her on the cheek. He leans over by his night stand looking for his glasses. It's gone. It wasn't in the drawers neither. He check between the sheet (Name) and him is laying on, he couldn't find it." (Name) looks at him.

"If you are looking for your glasses. You broke them last night." Tezuka looks at her.

"What? How?" (Name) taps her chin thinking.

"I don't know. I don't remember," she said covering her chest with the sheet.

"How can you not remember?"

"Do you remember?" she asked him.

"No."

"Then I don't remember. All I know is that you broke them. I told you to always have back up glasses, like Inui. Tezuka sighed still looking for his glasses when the door bell rings. He looks down on the floor looking for his clothes. (Name) grabbed him by his arm pulling on him. "No...Stay in bed," she told him.

"(Name)-san it might be someone important."

"No it's not!" she shouted pushing Tezuka back down on the bed. She got on top of him pressing her weight down on him.

"What are you doing?"

"You're not going no where. Today is the celebration of you and I getting back together. So whoever is at that door better go away." (Name) bends down kissing Tezuka on his neck.

"Ouch!"

"I'm so sorry Tezuka. I didn't mean to bite you. I was trying to kiss you like this," she said bitting Tezuka by mistake.

"Ah!"

"I'm sorry baby. Let me try it again."

"No no. Can you please go get the door."

"Okay." She put on his shirt then walks down stairs. When she opens the door Tezuka friends is standing there.

"Hey (Name)-san," Kikumaru said. He glance at her again. "Wait a minute. What are you doing here?"

"I live here Eiji."

"For real?" he said.

"So you're back with Tezuka? That's great," Oishi said.

"You finally made it on time huh?" Fuji said.

"Yeah, just in time."

"Nice shirt," Inui said tipping his glasses. "Too bad it only covers 50% of your body."

"Is that Tezuka's shirt?" Momo asked. (Name) hides behind the door.

"Well this is embarrassing," Taka-san said.

"Looks like you and Tezuka been busy all night," Fuji said snickering.

"No..."

"Welcome to adulthood," Momo said.

"This is embarrassing," Kaido said.

"Wait, are you saying you lost your-" Before Kikumaru could finish Tezuka open the door wider. (Name) hid in back of him.

"Tezuka!" they all shouted.

"Look how grumpy he looks today," Momo said.

"Tezuka is always grumpy," Kikumaru told him.

"I'm surprise you're up early. Did you get any sleep?" Fuji asked him. Everyone is holding in their laugher. Tezuka sigh folding his arms. Then they all couldn't keep it in so they start laughing.

"You guys are weird. I'm going to go make some Pop Tarts Tezuka." (Name) kiss him on the cheek them went into the kitchen.

"Ooh..." the guys said smiling.

"Grow up," Tezuka told them. "What's going on?"

"We came to check up on you because you didn't answer the phone last night," Oishi said.

"We thought you was going to go through with the divorce," Inui told him.

"But it looks like (Name) came just in time," Fuji said. Tezuka nods to them.

"We have tennis practice. Are you coming?" Kikumaru asked. Tezuka shook his head.

"I have to cancel today. (Name) I just got back together. So I need to spend time with her."

"We understand. Be with (Name) today," Momo said.

"Then we see you tomorrow then," Fuji said.

"In two weeks," Tezuka said correcting him.

"Two weeks?!" they all shouted.

"It's just as I said. I need to build a better relationship with (Name). So I'm taking some time off. I already called my manager I reschedule everything."

"Alright then. Good luck with (Name)." Before they could leave (Name) ran out the kitchen pulling Tezuka by his arm.

"Mitsu Mitsu! The toaster is on fire!" Tezuka sigh shaking his head.

"Like I said, good luck with (Name)." Fuji gave Tezuka his cellphone. "You might need this to call the fire department."

Two days later Tezuka and (Name) sat at the cake shop. "It's really sweet of you to take time off just to spend time with me." Tezuka held her hand.

"I'll do anything for you (Name). It's the only way to get or marriage working again. I'll take a whole year off to build a better and stronger relationship with you. I'll make sure to make you happy. I swear." Tezuka kiss her hand.

"You're sweet Tezuka." (Name) leans in closer kissing her husband. When he wasn't looking she tries to stick her folk I'm his cake. Tezuka moves his plate close to him.

"Back off, you had yours."

"And now I want yours," she said trying to grab his cake. "Stop being stingy."

"Stingy? Stop being greedy. This is why I want you to run laps with me."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"If you keep eating you will be."

"How dare you?" she said pouting. Tezuka grabs her by the waist pulling her closer to him. Her back facing him.

"(Name)-san, I don't mean it." (Name) turns her head.

"Really?" Tezuka nods to her. "Aww... Kunimitsu." (Name) kisses him on the cheek.

"Hello (Name)," A familiar voice said. She look to her right seeing Suou and a women.

"Oh, hello Suou. This is my husband Tezuka." Tezuka nods to him.

"Hello. I just want to say thanks for listening to my story. This is ex-wife but she's not my wife again."

"Hello," she said.

"You two are back together. That's great," (Name) told him.

"Take care (Name)," Suou said leaving with his wife.

"Bye... You know they been divorced for three years and they are now getting back together."

"I couldn't be without you for three years."

"Me neither Tezuka."

"Who was that guy away?"

"Eh? Who?"

"Him. That guy that just left."

"That's Suou. He saw me looking sad one day so he decided to talk to me." Tezuka stares at her.

"Don't lie. Who was that?"

"He's just a guy Mitsu..."

"Were you dating that guy when we was separated?"

"No... He's married. Tezuka I would never do that. You are the only guy for me."

"Are you dodging the question?"

"You're being jealous."

"Why shouldn't I be?" he said grabbing her by the waist. "The only guy you are allowed to be with is me. No one else. Okay?" (Name) turns her head and nods her head.

"Yes." Tezuka embrace her tightly in his arms. She looks up smiling at him.

"Stay with me forever (Name)."

"Of course Tezuka. I will stay with you, forever."

Thanks for reading. You can read how Tezuka met his wife in "THIS LOVE YOU SPEAK OF" If you don't want to read it you can skip it and read "I'M DIFFERENT FROM YOU 3"


End file.
